Konoha no Shinigami: Shinigami of the leaf
by gaisensei
Summary: Something unexpected happens when the Yondaime performed the seal that decided the fate of a village, a nation, a world…and a boy. Watch when the sealing goes wrong and naruto has both the kyuubi and the death god sealed inside of him. Bleach Xover.
1. Prologue

Summary: Something unexpected happens when the Yondaime performed the seal that decided the fate of a village, a nation, a world…and a boy. Watch when the sealing goes wrong and Naruto has both the Kyuubi and the death god sealed inside of him. Bleach Xover

" Disclaimer no jutsu!" suddenly a chibi Naruto wearing a black kimono with a black hakama, a white sash and over all that a white captain's haori pops up. It starts waving his sword in a threatening manner and shouts: "Gaisensei does not own Naruto or Bleach, so get lost you lousy lawyers, Dattebayo!"

"Human talk and jutsu"

'Human thoughts'

**"Higher being talk and jutsu" **

**'Higher**** being thoughts'**

**Shinigami no Konoha**

**Prologue**

It was a dark day in the history of Konoha. Kyuubi attacked. It's descend upon fire country two days ago was the beginning of a reaction of catastrophic events.

When the nine tailed demon fox showed itself for the first time at the borders of Fire Country, attacking a village, Konoha prepared itself for a possible encounter with the fox. They send forth scout teams, trying to pinpoint the fox' location and to predict its path of destruction. Few teams survived. They made a devastating discovery. It was heading straight to Konoha and it would reach it in two days.

The Yondaime Hokage, the military leader of the Village hidden in the Leaves, cancelled ongoing missions to prepare for the worst. Supplies were stocked in the safe houses inside the Hokage monument, Genin were assigned to insurrect last-minute defenses. Chuunin and Jounin alike were send forth to stall the savage beast, but it tore right through them. The ninja's made their last stand at the village, but its power was too high. To Kyuubi, the little ape men who were shouting their weak jutsu, were laughable. Their jutsu didn't do anything to him, except enrage him further. Any jutsu that _did_ damage him was rendered useless several seconds after, when the Demonic Chakra from Kyuubi healed his wounds.

**" You can't beat me, Puny ****meat bags****, I am the great Lord Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of the Greater Demons, Ruler of all that is. Your pathetic magic tricks are useless against me."**

It was true, the Kyuubi was too strong for mere humans, and it was something that the leader of the village realised. But he had to do something, make a last ditch effort, but the Kyuubi has proven time and time again that every jutsu was ineffective. Not even his prized student, Hatake Kakashi, could permanently injure the great beast with his most prized assassination technique, the Chidori. Kyuubi was too strong for a mere human, but Yondaime found a solution for the problem. If the demon couldn't be killed, then it had to be sealed away for eternity. There were several complications with the seal the Yondaime has designed. It needed a human sacrifice to summon the Shinigami, the death god, and because the Kyuubi had such a high amount of non-human chakra, it had to be sealed away in a living container that did not have any chakra coils, and that meant that the yondaime had to sacrifice a newborn baby to a life full of neglect, misery and hatred, but the yondaime had that part covered too. He would use his Last Wish, Order and Mission to save the child, and order the people to treat him as their hero, the jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The Yondaime was currently standing upon the head of the toad boss Gamabunta, with a newborn child in his arms that had a tuft of blonde hair not unlike the Yondaime itself.

"Alright Bunta, ready for a final showdown?"

**"It's been a pleasure to have had you as my subordinate, Arashi, but before we go to your demise, what is the Gaki's ****name?"**

" Naruto, Bunta, his name is Naruto."

**" Naruto? I'll remember the brat's name and have one of my spawn follow him when he graduates**** from the academy**** to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Now, let's beat that fox, I need a new fur shawl for the wife." **

And so Gamabunta hopped towards the great demon with his loyal subordinate, the Yondaime Hokage on his head. When they reached the Kyuubi, the final confrontation began.

**"****Another m****eat bag**** for me to kill. I see you got yourself a little toad, how nice of you to bring it. I needed some ****toad leather**** for a new wallet, thank you****." **

Gamabunta didn't like to be dishonored, and had to give his reply. **"****Arashi, when you kill him, allow me a pie****ce so I can get the wife that ****s****awl****, eh. Now, let's do this thing."**

Faster than lightning, the yondaime flashed through hand seals and summoned the death god.

"Shiki Fuujin!" The death god appeared behind the yondaime, still invisible to the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**"****I didn't even feel that one, meatball. No-one can defeat me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, lord of all demons****."**

Then the shinigami grasped both the soul of the Kyuubi and the Yondaime and put Kyuubi's soul into the bellybutton of the child he laid on the top of Gamabunta's head. The yondaime, knowing he didn't have much time left, made his hand seals as quick as possible and put the Shishou Fuujin on top of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Then he flashed through another set of hand seals as fast as possible and created another seal above it, the Hakke no Fuujin Shiki, so the demonic chakra could mix with Naruto's normal chakra.

When the yondaime gave his last breath, he never noticed he made a mistake with the second seal he created, sealing the summoned Shinigami inside Naruto after collecting Yondaime's soul.

00

Author's note: whew, after a lot of planning and plotting I've pieced together a prologue or first chapter, whatever you like. This is my first English fanfiction so please be gentle with me, and give me some good critisicm! Do point out what I'm doing wrong, so I can keep that in mind and I won't repeat it hopefully.

Also, for you early readers. If you review, please do tell me wich division naruto's going to be in! I had several idea's for him, but I don't like him under Aizen's direct command. He isn't going to first, fifth and twelfth division for sure, so don't bother voting for that one :D

YOU ARE ALLOWED TO VOTE ON MULTIPLE WOMEN!


	2. Naruto lives

Summary: Something unexpected happens when the Yondaime performed the seal that decided the fate of a village, a nation, a world…and a boy. Watch when the sealing goes wrong and Naruto has both the Kyuubi and the death god sealed inside of him. Bleach Xover

"Disclaimer no jutsu!" a miniature figure pops out of nowhere with a small cloud forming underneath him. He wears green spandex, has orange protectors and has a bowl cut that attracts females all across the globe. Then, he strikes a nice guy pose, where he gives a thumbs up. "Yosh, gai sensei! I will use my ultimate flames of youth to pronounce that Naruto and Bleach are not your property, Gai sensei!" then it winks, and somehow his teeth sparkle.

Another cloud pops up, and out from it comes our own author. "Lee, your flames of youth are even higher than mine!" another nice guy pose follows

"Gai sensei!"

" Lee"

"Gai Sensei"

" Lee"

" Gai Sensei"

"Lee"

Gaisensei quickly activates his impenetrable handsealless genjutsu and somehow there is an ocean and Gaisensei and Lee are standing on a cliff.

Several pops later, more people show themselves.

Neji, with his byakugan activated, started to cry. "Why can't I see through it, damnit. I am of the noble Hyuuga house, I demand to know why I can't see through it, fate has told me I can demand it!"

Kakashi, sharingan ablaze, thought: ' Damn, I still can't copy that jutsu. It would have been awesome to know that kind of genjutsu, I could have used it with Sasuke to bond a bit with him, so he wouldn't run away and kill the hero'

Kurenai-chan thinks: 'I'm a genjutsu mistress, how can it be that I cannot see through a genjutsu made by a taijutsu specialist!'

Sasuke thinks: ' I'm an avenger'

Authors note: okay, thank you for allowing me to rant about that kinjutsu Gai made, as Naruto dies soon and I actually like the Gai-lee interactions, I'll just have to put them here, gomen. On to the reviews!

**Spedclass: **Awesome chapter keep up the good work and update soon! Also what will Naruto'spairing be i think it should be a Naruto/Harem with some of the bleach girlslike Yourichi/Matsumoto/Kukkaku/Soifon/and possibly Isane or the captain ofthe 4th division so if you could write back and let me know what you think ofmy suggestion for the pairing and what the pairing will ned up being i wouldreally appreciate it.Please and thank you!OH and also i think Naruto should bein either the 10th or 11th division let me know what you think.

**Me**: that was a fast review, not even an hour has passed before reviewing: D for divisions, I've chosen either 2nd, 3rd, 8th, 10th or 11th as a preference; however the readers decide for the biggest part wich division Naruto enters, maybe they'll go to 4th division. Yoruichi is going to be a bit hard, unless I'll make her captain of the 2nd squad and get some threesome action with her and soi fong. I prefer matsumoto as a friend, cuz she'd bigchested and therefore a more popular pairing. Isane is moldable in everything, because there is nothing known about her. I just got an idea popped into my head, great idea by the way,but I won't reveal it yet. naruto has also preference for 3rd division because of it's current captain, foxy gin. I don't like naruto fighting under 5th division, but I won't mind gin. 8th division has also my preference because of the captain, he's laidback, with his pink haori and his gasa hat. Naruto'll look up to him because he wears his favorite colour like that. ORANGE haori for naruto, harhar! 10th is possible because naruto is going prodigy style! 11th because naruto has a thirst for battle, like all 11th fighters!EDIT: 2nd, 10th and 11th are no more a possibility due to further plotting. I prefer if Naruto went to 8th, but 3 is also good.

**Blackwolf0925:** I was thinking put him in second divsion close to soifon since that would be the most ninja related division. I was thinking put put hime with either soifon or momo. I was wondering as well will naruto be using his ninja abilities or not. Most narutoxbleach crossovers only have naruto as a shinigami. I like a bit of both worlds. anyways please update.

**Me:** I really don't know if I'll give him ninja abilities. If I will, it will only be during bankai, and he could only use ninjutsu, as taijutsu is kinda weird against hollows and genjutsu are just useless against hollows.

**Ok vote thingy: you put in your review the kind if division/pairing you want. Please vote only once, as it's a hassle to look if people vote multiple times.**

**Current votings:**

**2****nd**** division: 3**

**10****th**** division: 2**

**11****th**** division: 2**

**13****th**** division: ****2**

**Female:**

**Yoruichi: definitely in**** (black ****cat girl**

**Matsumoto: 1 (big breasted 10****th**** division vicecaptain, loves sake)**

**Soi**** fong: definitely in**** (small B cup, captain of 2****nd**** division)**

**Isane: 1 (big B/small C, vicecaptain of 4****th**** division)**

**Unohana: 1 (D cup, 4****th**** division captain)**

**Hinamori: 2 (shy girl, hard to crack with aizen, don't know where to estimate her assets)**

**Kukkaku: 1 (mother of all bombs, fireworks lady)**

**Rukia: 1 (NONEXISTENT)**

**Shinigami No Konoha**

**Chapter 1, Naruto lives.**

5 years after the Kyuubi incident, October 9th.

A little Naruto ran through the village with a big grin plastered on its face. He was running away from an angry civilian he pissed off.

_Flashback no jutsu_

_Naruto was running through the streets of Konoha, towards his favorite destination in the entire world, Ichiraku's ramen stand. He'd grown to like the noodles served by old man Ichiraku, it was the only thing he could eat. Naruto can't cook yet and other stands wouldn't sell him any, but old man Ichiraku took him in. there were perhaps other people who accepted him in their stands or restaurants, but __Naruto__ simply couldn't pay for all the food he'd eat. He simply had to do it with ramen. 'I bet I could eat other stuff then ramen, if the villagers didn't overrate everything I bought. This cool jumpsuit is the only thing they let me buy except for the green spandex, and then I bet I paid way more __than__ other people would.' Naruto was knocked out of his darker thoughts by a fat civilian. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see where…" the civilian then saw who he bumped into and took __an__ entirely different approach. " You fucking brat,__ look out where you are defiling the streets will you!" Naruto didn't like that tone and gave him a firm kick in the shins, and then ran away as fast as possible._

_"When__ I'll get you I'm going to wring your neck__ and put your head in front of my shop to lure the customers. They would all come to the shop that is owned by the slayer of the demon!" The fat man started running after Naruto. _

_Flashback no jutsu, Kai_

'Heh, the fat bastard sure paid for that insult. I don't know why they always call me names like that, but I won't take that kind of crap from anyone!' He was running through the main street and shot right into the Hokage office. He was crawling against the desk, so the receptionist on the other side wouldn't see Naruto. When he reached the end of the desk, Naruto dashed forward towards the Hokage office. An Anbu, with brown hair and a sparrow mask was stationed outside, but he appeared to be sleeping. Naruto slowly crept towards the door and opened it softly. Then slammed it shut really hard as to wake the Anbu and to shock the Hokage.

BLAM

Inside the Hokage office, the Hokage had a shocked look on its face. He didn't have his Hokage hat on today, and in his hands was a suspicious orange book with the title, _Icha Icha Paradise, Golden Collector Edition Special, Kunoichi Heaven._

"Hi, Oji-san, what are you doing?"

"Naruto, please don't call me that." The Hokage took a large puff from his pipe. "I'm reading a top secret report from the latest ANBU mission, Naruto." He said, waving with the smutty book in Naruto's direction.

"Can I see, Can I see? Can you read it to me?"

A large blush appeared on the Elder man's face. "Maybe when you're older, Naruto. You are just too young to understand this book, my boy. As soon as you're sixteen, I'll buy you the entire series, OK?"

"Thanks, Oji-san!"

The ANBU outside then decided to show himself to the Hokage. He opened the door and walked into his office, after knocking of course. "Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to have let the brat get passed me, shall I remove him?"

The Hokage frowned at the way the ANBU spat out the word _brat_, and decided to make a mental note to get a new bodyguard. He was always testing the ANBU outside his office, just to see if they can put aside their hatred for the Kyuubi and actually see the innocent little boy. "That isn't necessary, sparrow-san. But tell me, how did Naruto-kun get passed you?"

"I was sle.. Thinking about.. About a new jutsu, sir. I closed my eyes to focus myself on it totally and _he_ slipped by me without my notice."

"You are dismissed, sparrow-san."

The Anbu left through the doorway and closed the door. Naruto started talking yet again against his favorite grandfather figure.

"Ano sa, ano sa, Oji-san. I think he was just sleeping, Oji-san. I think people don't snore when they're thinking."

The Hokage had a good laugh about that one, but soon regained his ability to talk without any snickering in between the words.

"Naruto-kun, why did you come here anyway?"

"Ne, Ne, You know what day it is tomorrow?"

The Hokage took a look at the calendar on the wall and saw what day it was tomorrow. October Tenth. Naruto's Birthday, and the day the fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and the Yondaime died.

"Yes, it's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai Oji-san, ano, can I stay with you tomorrow Oji-san?" Naruto asked with a small voice.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but that isn't possible. I have important matters to attend to."

The way Naruto's face fell almost made Sarutobi change his decision, but he just couldn't. The way Naruto had captured the old man's heart was simply amazing. His genuine smiles could take ten years of the old man's face, but it was such a shame they were rare, and were forced most of the time. And when Naruto's face fell and showed how sad he really was, broke the old man's heart. He thought of the Kyuubi vessel as his own grandson, but his duty as a Hokage denied him of ever adopting him or giving him too much special treatment.

Naruto's face was quickly covered with his mask, one that showed a happy face, or a grin, as long as it didn't show how sad and lonely he really was. "It doesn't matter, Old man, But you better get me a present, OK?"

The Hokage saw this as his chance to give him a little boost of morale, and to satisfy his own conscience. He walked towards a closet and took a Hokage hat out of it. He walked to Naruto and put the Hokage hat on his head. "Here you go, Naruto, an early birthday present, and you get one tomorrow as well."

There it was again, a genuine smile from Naruto. It soothed his conscience greatly that it had made up for saddening Naruto.

"Thanks Oji-san!" Naruto bolted out of his office and ran towards his home somewhere in the slums of Konoha.

000

The next day:

Naruto was walking happily with his Hokage hat on his head towards Ichiraku's for his dinner when a drunken civilian entered his vision. Naruto walked to avoid him, but the drunk clearly kept walking towards Naruto. "Get here, Demon brat, I've got something for you!"

When the drunk mentioned the 'Demon Brat' more people started walking towards Naruto and Naruto ran as fast as his five year old legs could take him. The drunks started following him and were closing in on naruto. He shot into an alley and kept running. He was looking for a good hiding spot where he could hide himself from his pursuers, but he couldn't find one. He kept running, until he was at a dead end. The civilians were gaining in on Naruto, and Naruto was trapped. Thirteen civilians had followed him.

"Die, demon scum!" shouted one of them and kicked Naruto in his chest. Soon more began attacking Naruto, who was screaming and crying at them to stop. But they didn't stop. Just like Kyuubi didn't stop until he couldn't go any further, in that way did the civilians keep beating the five year old Naruto until they couldn't do it anymore. It came sooner than they expected, but they didn't get stopped by who they thought they would be.

Killer intent was released in waves towards the civilians. Red chakra poured into his wounds to heal them and the rest was forced out of his body to create a horrible red aura. The civilians were frozen in fear from the sheer amount of killing intent rolling out of a child. And then the villagers realized this wasn't a child anymore, they really created a demon right now, and the kid was its jailor all along.

Suddenly, only twelve civilians remained. The one closest to Naruto slumped to the ground with a hole in his chest, at the place of his heart. Naruto literally smashed the man's heart out of his body and knocked it into another civilian's lap. He stepped over the dead body and walked to another. With his hand in a knife hand position (AN: this is like using the part of the hand opposite of the thumb, from the pinky finger to the wrist. Google or use Wikipedia if you don't understand) he slashed towards the civilians neck. The hand, engulfed with red chakra, cut clean through the man's neck and his head rolled off to the side.

Eleven civilians remained. Another chop at the midriff of another civilian and the man had his torso separated from his lower body. Ten. A spear strike, where you hold your hand just like the knife hand, but hit with the tips of your fingers, hit another in his belly, cutting right through the soft flesh. Naruto's hand was inside the man's underbelly, until he grabbed hold of something and gave a mighty pull. The man's intestines were ripped out of his body and onto the ground. Nine left. Another spear strike in the underbelly, but this time he took hold of the spine and crushed it. Eight left. He walked to his next victim and grabbed both arms, and started pulling. His bones snapped until his flesh couldn't hold it any further, and his arms were ripped from his body. Seven. A knife hand enlaced with the red chakra cut off both of his legs. Six. A palm strike towards the liver killed this one instantly, albeit in a gruesome way. With the next one, he grabbed hold of the shirt of the man and pulled him down, so he could reach his jaw. He took it in his arm and ripped it off, spraying off blood everywhere. Only four were left. With the next civilian he used both hands with a palm thrust towards the man's torso and blew the man's organs and blood onto the person behind him. Naruto grabbed a larger bone from the man's torso and walked to the next victim. The third man met his end when a bone was suddenly forced through his skin, right through his heart. Only two were left. The first of the two was pulled down by Naruto. He grabbed the man's neck and snapped it. There was only one civilian left, who had his eyes wide open in fear at what he saw. Blood was everywhere. It was sprayed on the walls and it was flowing freely on the floor. 12 men worth of blood, a little less than 50 liters. Intestines were lying on the streets or hanging out of the victim's body. Several limbs were chopped off or sometimes even ripped off. But the worst thing was the boy. His clothes were totally soaked with the red liquid, and his arms and face were completely red. The red Hokage hat on top of his face didn't show the kanji for fire anymore. It was invisible under the red coating. The same red that his eyes now held. And it all happened in less than thirty seconds

Naruto walked towards his last victim when another voice yelled out.

"Naruto, please stop! " Naruto looked at the direction where the voice came from. On top of a building stood the Hokage in his battle gear. "Don't let the Kyuubi control you, Naruto! Please, come back to us!" the Hokage jumped in between the civilian and Naruto and the way he held his body told him clearly that he didn't want to fight, but if he wanted to hurt the civilian, he had to go through him. "Keep fighting him, Naruto. If he wins, we're all doomed. Show the people how wrong they are about you, and that you really are the next Hokage."

Naruto's eyes suddenly turned blue and Naruto slumped over in the old Hokage's arms. Naruto closed his eyes and said his last words.. "Arigatou….Oji-san."

* * *

Whoooo, am I evil or what ! I've read enough fics where Naruto gets beaten and raped when he's little, now this is the shit I'm talking about. I won't write it again, as I'm not so good with fight scenes yet and it's 4.45 am in the morning so I'm not going to put on some really loud music as inspiration. Now, on to the votings.

**Please vote for your favorite pairings with Naruto, you can vote for more women ****then**** one. Soi Fong is definitely in the harem, and when Naruto goes to earth, he'll get some action with ****Yoruichi****, so voting for them is not recommended anymore :P they are my personal favorites too. **

**I like to put Naruto in division 2, but for certain reasons I'm not going to reveal yet, he really can't go there and become a vice captain. I know the more popular divisions like 10****th**** and 11****th**** are highly desirable, but I have no reason to dump ****matsumoto**** for Naruto as the 10****th**** vice captain, nor do I want Naruto killed by ****wacking****yachiru-chan**** and getting ****kenpachi**** on his ass. I just figured this out as I'm typing this, and I'm terribly sorry for those who had their hopes up for a 2****nd**** division, 10****th**** division or 11****th**** division Naruto. **

**I repeat; do not vote for ****soi****fong**** or ****yoruichi**** in the harem, they are already secure**

**Do not vote for 1****st**** division, 2****nd**** division, 5****th**** division, 10****th**** division and 11****th**** division. I like to have Naruto get his vice-captaincy where he starts out, and in my story he can't obtain that in those. 5****th**** is ****hinamori**** and I don't want to hurt her, plus I hate ****aizen**** and I just won't allow him to touch my ****naru-chan****. 10****th**** has ****matsumoto**** sadly, and 11****th**** is suicide :P he won't become vice captain there.**

**It is of no use to vote for Naruto characters yet. They won't be coming in anytime soon, as are the bleach pairings, but the divisions might play a role in the upcoming pairings. I myself am leaning towards 8****th**** division, where he can learn from the great womanizer himself ( you know, the dude with the pink ****haori**

**Anyway, just so you know. Your voting shows me what kind of pairing you prefer, but I think the division isn't really all that important, especially when I eliminate division 2, 10 and 11 from the list. I think I pick one of the remaining and see what I do with them.**

**Also, ****hinata**** is almost out of the question. She's a very shy girl and Naruto has limited time on earth. If he really wants a fuck, he could get some at ****Anko's**** or something. With all the hollow slaying, I really don't think Naruto has the time to build up a relationship, and I don't really see ****hinata**** in a harem.**


	3. naruto dies

**"Disclaimer**** no jutsu" **a sudden poof of smoke appeared. After the smoke cleared, a miniature Sarutobi appeared. "According to the last law of Sandaime, it is declared that both Naruto and bleach are not owned by Gaisensei."

**To Blackwolf 0925: **Kyuubi will NOT be the bankai, although a part of it will be :P Kyuubi as the inner hollow is a good idea, and I was plotting about that one too

**To Spedclass: **I really don't know how big it's going to be, but as long as I continue writing it, it will be at least 50k+ words. I like bleach crossovers myself and I hate how short they always are, so I decided to write one myself. Thank you for your support on my idea to put Naruto under Shunsui where he can overcome the master of all pimpskillz. Nanao is a tough one, I don't know if I should have her as 3rd seat or beat her for the vice-captaincy with an extra bet on it where she has to give him her body. I think I'm going to do that one, or neither cuz Shunsui has a crush on Nanao and I don't want to hurt the boss :D

**To the rest: **thank you for voting and thank you for your support! You guys should start writing yourself, man. It gives me a huge high just reading all your reviews. My balls are growing by the minute!

On to the votings!

**Divisions:**

1st: 1

2nd: 3 (not possible anymore)

8th: 5

10th: 2 (not possible anymore)

11th: 2 (not possible anymore)

13th: 3

**You are allowed to vote for multiple divisions, or divisions that are not mentioned yet. Just don't vote for 2****nd**** division, 5****th**** division, 10****th****, 11****th**** and 12****th**** and everything will be alright**

**Women:**

Yoruichi: definitely in

Soi Fong: definitely in

Tatsuki: 1

Hinamori: 3

Matsumoto: 2

Kuukaku: 3

Isane: 1

Unohana: 2

Rukia: 1

Nanao: 1

**Please don't vote on Naruto girls yet**

**Authors note: **Just saw the statistics of this fic. Only has 4k words but it already had 900+ viewers, 5 favorites, 15 alerts and is in 1 C2. I just like to thank those guys for reading my fic and especially those who put it in their alerts and favorites. They must really like the story even though it's short. I got 16 reviews, that meant that 909 people didn't review. Please do, because it is nice to know if you like it or not, and if there are some things you just want to tell the writer. Getting buckets of reviews just gives me a big boost of confidence, makes my balls literally grow by the second, and makes me want to give you the chapter faster!

Anyways onto the good stuf

**Big edit: while I was going to post this awesome chapter, FF decided to make an upgrade to its system and didn't met my upload my life's work. It'll be up ASAP, they say next half hour or something.**

**Shinigami no Konoha**

**Naruto dies**

After the bloody event, the villager actually noticed that the Naruto that he just saw was different from the normal Naruto. This one was the Actual Kyuubi, but that must have meant that when he doesn't radiate such killing intent or uses the red chakra, he is actually just a boy, the jailor of Kyuubi no Kitsune. He didn't hate the boy anymore, he hated only the Kyuubi and himself, for the amount of suffering the kid went through, and the mental trauma he'll get from this little episode.

The other people in the village somehow heard of what happened and they didn't look at Naruto with hate anymore. When Naruto looked at their eyes they saw fear. Fear of being killed in cold blood and in a gruesome way, like one of those twelve men in the alley.

Naruto was even worse off. He saw exactly what happened when Kyuubi took over, but he didn't know what was happening. His body was acting on its own, and deep inside Naruto, he knew he wanted to hurt them, like they always hurt him, but not like this. Nobody deserved to die, especially not in the ways he was shown yesterday.

The Sandaime brought Naruto to the hospital as fast as possible, using his chakra enhanced legs to jump the roof. He was running and jumping, all the while pumping chakra in his legs to make higher and longer jumps and so he could run faster and without getting his legs on a low oxygen level.

When Naruto finally was in a hospital bed, sandaime had a word with the doctors. He wanted a report of his status twice every day, so he could make sure he was alright.

But Naruto wasn't alright. When he finally awoke five days later, he was in shock. He would not eat, he didn't move from his position when awake, and he didn't talk to anyone.

It took the sandaime six months to get through Naruto's thick skull, but he finally convinced him that it was not his fault. Naruto was finally told why he was hated and looked down upon; He was the Kyuubi vessel, and the Kyuubi fueled his hatred for the villagers and manipulated him in killing them. There was just one thing nagging in the back of his mind. Somehow, he thought they deserved to die, for they wanted to kill him too. It was solely out of self-defense, but why did he have to kill them in such gruesome ways? After thinking about it for some time, he came to the conclusion that it had to be a part of the Kyuubi that had already merged with him. According to the Sandaime Hokage, Kyuubi should be completely absorbed when Naruto's body stops growing, and all his chakra is converted to his own.

* * *

Twelve years after the downfall of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

It was the day of the genin exam at the academy. Today was the day that decided who would become a full fledged ninja, and who would have to try again next year. Today, it was the day of the genin exam, today was E-day.

Naruto was currently snoozing while other people were called to another room to do the last part of the test. The first part was taijutsu. The young academy students had to spar against each other and the Chuunin sensei decided if the student had genin-rank taijutsu or not. Naruto had won both taijutsu only fights, where he had to fight against two losers who would definitely fail at the REAL genin test that was held by their jounin instructors. Naruto's score was not all too high, because he didn't really use a taijutsu style, but was a brawler and showed more street fighting skills then taijutsu.

The second part of the exam was a written test, one that Naruto failed miserably at. Naruto's only hope was the third part of the test, the jutsu test. He had to show them the jutsu that the Chuunin sensei wanted to see. Naruto secretly hoped that they didn't ask for a bunshin, as that was his worst skill. He had a henge that could fool high level Chuunin, and genin level kawamiri, but his bunshin was worse then what a toddler could do.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto woke up and bounced to the other room. He was asked to create a bunshin, his worst skill. After a shout of 'Bunshin no jutsu', Naruto created two exact copies of himself…sort of. One was on the ground like a puddle of Naruto-Jelly and the other one didn't even have a face.

"You fail!"

Mizuki tried to reason with Iruka. "Come on, Iruka, he _did _create two bunshin. Let him pass this time."

Naruto's face lit up in hope, but Iruka squashed it quickly. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but if you can't do a normal bunshin, then you fail. You may think this is not fair, but if you can't do a regular bunshin, it could kill you if you were in battle with real ninja's"

Naruto's face slumped and he turned away. In another dimension, Naruto might have missed it, but right now, he was sure he saw a glimpse in Mizuki's eyes and a smirk he tried desperately to hide.

* * *

Naruto was on his favorite swing, watching all the other graduated academy students enviously. Suddenly he felt someone walking up from behind him.

"What do you want, Mizuki-Sensei?"

Mizuki was surprised. He was hiding his chakra at the best of his abilities, but Naruto still felt him coming from behind.

"You know, Naruto. There is another way to pass the exam."

Naruto's face lit up, but was thinking about the glimpse in Mizuki's eyes when he failed and the grin he tried to hide. 'Let's just hear what he has to say.'

His mask in place, so Mizuki couldn't see how he didn't trust him, he started talking. "Really, Mizuki-Sensei? Tell me, tell me, I want to know!"

"Sure, Naruto, but you must not tell anyone about it, it's a secret exam."

"I promise, Sensei!"

"Alright, this is what you have to do. You have to go to the Hokage office tonight and get the Forbidden Scroll and you bring it towards the clearing in the forest near the west gate. You have to learn a technique out of it and then you then hand the scroll to me, and I will pass you."

"Hay, Mizuki-sensei!"

* * *

Naruto had the Forbidden Scroll on his back and he was currently at the clearing. He stole the scroll a bit earlier, so he could have a look at it.

'Hmm, let's see. Ahh, kage bunshin, why does it have to be a bunshin, I suck at those.'

Naruto started practicing the jutsu anyway, because if there is another type of jutsu, it must be better than the one they had to learn at the academy. An hour later, Naruto finally mastered it.

Not even a minute later came Iruka in the clearing.

"Oi Iruka-Sensei! I got the forbidden scroll, you got to pass me now!"

"What are you talking about, Naruto!"

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I got the forbidden scroll and learned a technique from it, he would pass me. It took me an hour, but I finally learned one, just watch!"

Naruto started gathering chakra, when another voice spoke up.

"Thank you for finding him, Iruka. Now give me the scroll, Naruto."

Iruka finally understood what was happening and tried to stop Naruto.

"Don't give him the scroll, Naruto. Mizuki tricked you. "

"Shut up, Iruka. You know why everyone hates you, Naruto? Even Iruka hates you, you know. That's why he wanted to fail you at the test."

"No, don't tell him, Mizuki. You know that the law forbids it!"

"You are a demon, Naruto. When the yondaime died twelve years ago, he sealed the Kyuubi inside of you. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Iruka looked at Naruto, wanting to see his reaction. He quickly said. "You know that is not true, Naruto. You are the vessel of the Kyuubi, you are its jailor."

Mizuki had enough of the conversation and threw a large shuriken towards Naruto, who stood still. Naruto was preparing himself to dodge, when suddenly Iruka appeared in front of him and took the hit for him in his own back.

Naruto was shocked. Nobody ever did something for him, so why did Iruka suddenly protect him from the attack.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because…Because we are the same, Naruto. We are both orphans. Mine died fighting against the Kyuubi, and I don't hate you anymore for having it sealed inside you." Iruka then fell forward and was unconscious.

Naruto was pissed, and he wanted to teach Mizuki the lesson of why suddenly all the villagers showed fear towards him instead of hatred.

"Oi, Mizuki."

"What, are you going to give me the scroll, Kyuubi?"

"No, Mizuki, I'm going to tell you something. I really am not the Kyuubi, but I can partly control his chakra. Right now, I definitely am not a demon."

But then something happened. Mizuki saw Naruto's eyes changing from blue to red, and his pupils were slits. His canines were larger and his nails slowly turned into claws. Red Chakra seemed to ooze out of his pores, slowly engulfing Naruto.

**"However, human, right now, I am your worst nightmare. I'm going to rip your guts out and show you exactly why everyone fears me." **

He then ran forward, almost too fast for Mizuki to see until he appeared behind him. A hard punch in the back launched Mizuki forward, giving him a mouthful of grass. Naruto then pounced on Mizuki, scratching his entire back with his new claws. Mizuki was screaming, and blood was flowing freely from the wounds.

**"Do you fear me, **_**Sensei?**__**"**_ Naruto said mockingly while Mizuki was both screaming and sobbing.

"Please don't kill me" he said, and repeated it several times. "Please don't kill me."

**"Not to worry, **_**Sensei.**_** I'm going to leave you alive long enough to have you interrogated. That Morino guy would love to have some fun with you, and if you aren't going to talk, I'll tell him I'd love to drop by sometime, **_**Sensei" **_

Naruto then slammed his arm with a spear arm thrust in Mizuki's lower back until he had hold of the lower portion of the spine. He put some pressure on it, until it snapped.

**"Your legs are now paralyzed for eternity, Mizuki. You will live through this, as the wound in your back was not big enough."**

Naruto then pushed Kyuubi's chakra back in his body and waited for the ANBU to arrive.

* * *

Naruto graduated that night and became a genin. He was enlisted in team 7, together with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Their Jounin instructor was the infamous Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto had problems with the easier D ranked missions, but excelled at field missions, where they had to fight against bandits and lower ranked ninjas. There was one mission where Naruto was even better then the Uchiha prodigy. They had to escort a bridge builder back to the wave and protect him from any bandits that were there while he was building the bridge.

When they first encountered the two Chuunin from Kiri(1), Sakura was frozen in fear when she saw Kakashi being ripped apart. Sasuke pinned the demon brothers to a tree with a shuriken and a kunai in the chain that connects their two arms. Naruto attacked one of them while they were distracted and got him knocked out, while Kakashi delivered a deathblow to the neck to the other ninja.

Tazuna was questioned about the ninja, as they were only to protect him from bandits, and they got to hear the full story about the rich tyrant suppressing the people at the wave, and the bridge was their only hope.

Team 7 and Tazuna walked into Zabuza later on, and Kakashi was trapped in the Water Prison Technique. Naruto then took his chance to prove his skills again and attacked the Demon of the Bloody Mist with an army of kage bunshin. He forced Zabuza to pull his arm back out of the Water Prison and was forced to release Kakashi. Kakashi then dealt swiftly with the Nukenin(2) and knocked him around. A kiri hunter-nin then hit Zabuza with senbon needles and teleported away.

A week later, both sides met again. Team 7 and Tazuna versus the Demon of the Hidden Mist and the Hunter-nin, later revealed as Haku. A few minutes after the fight started, the Uchiha activated his bloodline limit for the first time, but lost consciousness soon after. When Sasuke was finally unconscious, Naruto showed his demonic nature and attacked Haku full force. When Kakashi was about to strike Zabuza with his Rairiki(3), Haku used his last bit of chakra and physical strength to appear in front of Zabuza and he took the deadly hit.

Zabuza was about to cut Kakashi, when Gatou appeared and started taunting both Zabuza and the deceased Haku. Naruto shouted at Zabuza about how Haku saw him as a father, while he only saw Haku as a tool, until Zabuza finally showed some tears about Haku.

Zabuza then asked for a Kunai and started cutting through Gatou's bodyguards and stabbed Gatou in the throat, killing him instantly. Zabuza joined Haku shortly after in the afterlife

* * *

A half year later, at the Valley of the End.

"Chidori(3)!"

"Rasengan (4)!"

Sasuke stood on one side, Chidori ablaze, while Naruto stood on the other side in his demonic form, rasengan in his hand. Both ran towards the other and thrust their arm forward. Sasuke aimed for the heart, while Naruto aimed for a spot that was not vital. He promised Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back, and he would never go back on his promises.

When Sasuke thrust his arm inside Naruto's body, just above the heart, Naruto realized that Sasuke was dead. The Sasuke he knew would not kill his best friend. Naruto wanted to take him with him, but realized his promise. With his last bit of power, Naruto thrust his arm towards Sasuke's head, and made a scratch on his hitai-ate(5) to mark him as a Missing-Nin from Konoha and to show Sasuke that he _could_ have killed him, but decided not to.

Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto and looked shocked at what he had done. He killed his best friend in his pursuit for power. He felt his eyes changing in the mangekyou(6) and started laughing, but he somehow felt hollow inside.

Not even a minute after Sasuke left, Kakashi appeared. He rushed towards Naruto and started fumbling in his shuriken pouch. He took out a familiar orange book and started reading as quickly as possible while cradling Naruto in his arms. In his haste, he didn't notice that the orange cover fell apart and revealed the real title: Advanced Medical Jutsu for Dummies. Underneath the Underneath, indeed.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry form of his old mentor. He opened his mouth to speak and said his final words to Kakashi.

"Sen-Sensei…" He coughed up some blood on Kakashi's flak jacket, "D-Did the others Survive?"

"Naruto, Chouji and Neji are barely alive, but they will make it. Please rest."

"Yokata(7), Kakashi-S-Sensei. Please T-Tel Sakura-Ch-Chan I'm sorry, Okay?"

"Sure thing, Naruto."

Naruto then looked Kakashi in the eyes and gave his last breath.

Kakashi saw Naruto looking at him and he looked straight back. He saw the lights in his eyes slowly diminishing, until they were emotionless. Kakashi broke down after that. _'Damn__ it, what a hypocrite am i! Those who abandon their friends are worse __than__ trash! First Obito, then Rin, and now Naruto. Sasuke abandoned Konoha. I only got Sakura left, and I won't make a mistake with her too.'_

He then took Naruto's body in his arms and took him back to Konoha.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and the first thing he thought was: 'Am I alive?'

He then took a look at his surroundings and saw that there was a chain protruding from his chest and that beneath him he saw Kakashi cradling his body and he was jumping back to Konoha. He then spoke the first thought that reached his mind.

"Fuck, I'm dead."

"Yes, you are."

"Who said that?" Naruto said, looking around. He didn't see anyone, and he couldn't sense anyone's chakra either.

"Above you, brat."

Naruto looked towards the sky and saw a sort of samurai floating there. He was wearing a black kimono with a white lining and had a black Hakama as pants. Around his waist was a white sash with a large katana tucked in it.

"Zabuza, is that you?"

"Eh, you've heard of me? Hold on, I recognize that face of yours. You're that kid that was protecting that Tazuna guy on the bridge, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. But what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Hehe, that's quite a story, brat, but I'm going to tell you anyway. When I died, another guy who was dressed just like me came to pick me up to bring me to the afterlife. He was a Shinigami, a death god. I am one too, right now. I was called to bring you to Soul Society, also known as the Afterlife or Heaven. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm sorry, Zabuza-san, but I have unfinished business here."

Zabuza gave a big sigh and started muttering. "Damn, people with business are so annoying and time consuming. I could have been hollow hunting or something." Finally straightening up, he said towards Naruto: "What's this unfinished business of yours, brat, I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"I… I'd like to see my funeral, Zabuza-san."

* * *

Naruto's funeral was a bit disappointing, but there was one nonetheless. Only a handful of people showed up. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gai, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku and Kakashi showed up. Only 12 people were there to honor the life Naruto had given for his village in order to save their precious Emo.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura and Hinata openly showed their tears, but Kakashi tried to hide them. The others respected Naruto for his strength and saw him as a friend, but those who cried thought much more of them. Naruto was like a brother to Tsunade, and Jiraiya was like a nephew or a son to Jiraiya. Sakura saw him as a best friend or a big brother, and Hinata cried for her crush.

Above them stood Zabuza and Naruto, watching the ceremony. When Naruto's coffin caught fire, Zabuza opened his mouth.

"Not a big turn up, eh ?"

"Heh, everybody I truly care for is here and that is all that matters to me. The only one I miss is Ino, but I only know her from appearance. We fought together at the Chuunin exams, but we weren't really friends. I guess she's just mad at me for not bringing his precious Emo-kun back."

"Emo-Kun ?"

"I was sent on a mission to get back Sasuke, you know, the black haired guy at the bridge. He ran away from the village to join Orochimaru and when we fought, he struck me with a Chidori just above the heart. The thing cut right through me. I just don't understand how Kakashi taught him an assassination technique when he knew he was mentally unstable by what his brother did."

"Ah, that Chidori thing, eh ? that thing just grazed me when Haku jumped in front of me and that thing still hurt until I died. Anyway, let's get you sent to heaven, 'kay ?"

"Sure thing no-brows. Just bring it on."

Zabuza then took hold of his Zanpaktou(8) and pressed the bottom of the hilt against Naruto's head.

* * *

Kiri – mist, ninja's that come from the Hidden Mist village

Nukenin – missing nin

Raikiri – Lightning Edge, also known as Chidori or thousand birds, Kakashi's assassination technique

Rasengan – Spiraling Sphere, a ninjutsu that the yondaime invented

Hitai-ate – forehead protector, the headband ninja's wear

Mangekyou – kaleidoscope, the final state of the sharingan

Yokata – I'm glad

Zanpaktou – Soul cutter, a sword carried around by the shinigami that are in the 13 divisions

**Yosh, this is the 3****rd**** chapter I've finished today. Man this is tiring****, I just crammed 10 pages full (yeah the voting and answers to reviews do fill a page, but don't mind that)****. Anyway, next story is the beginning of the academy where Naruto will meet some of the Soul Society characters. This will be the beginning of the end of the voting, because when Naruto arrives, I will have to start writing towards my goals, mainly meeting the women and working myself towards a certain division**

**If you vote (please vote only once, unless you want to change your vote. Please tell me if you voted already. Also, if you vote, please give me some reasons of why I should pick that particular division or girl(s). One very good reason can overrule a higher number of votes in my case. Also, don't think I'll pick any girl that gets a high voting, it has to fit in the story too. I think I'm going to get a lot of trouble with kuukaku, because she only got one hand. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLZ NO FLAMES, BUT SUPPORTIVE CRITISICM IS APPRECIATED! ARIGATOU**


	4. game over, try again ?

Disclaimer: i own the laptop where this great piece of literature is written with, no naruto and bleach and bleach will be mine, the plot and the oncoming smut is.

**I started drawing this picture of Naruto in his Shinigami clothes and how I saw him like he would be in my fic. I made some pictures of it, and I'll put them online in my profile. It looks a lot like Shunsui, because he has the same sort of haori hanging over his robes, except his haori is orange :D. his face is of course not Shunsui's but purely Naruto (maybe not exactly, I **_**did**_** make his hair a bit more like yondaime, but he had two large bangs aside of his head and I shortened those a bit.**

**I did forget to give Naruto his straw gasa hat. I like those hats, they're cool. He will wear them in the fic, or at least some type of headwear. Also, I gave Naruto a bit of a ponytail, and it looks a bit like Eduard Elric's from Full Metal Alchemist, only it isn't as thick as Eddy's.**

**Anywayz****: I upload the picture tomorrow morning and it can be located in my profile. I'm too tired to do it right now as it's 2:14 am. Hope you Americans and early Asians enjoy this, while us Europeans start to sleep**

**Side note: the amount of hits went from 925 to 2384 in a single day when I added the new chapter. I think that's a pretty good for a starting story, when I just posted one chapter, the amount of viewers almost tripled.**** Let's hope my stuff keeps you guys interested. This may be a bit of a filler, but it's a ****biiiiig**** filler with some stuff I just have to let you guys know. 11 pages tall, around 5k words, a bit less.**

**Votings**

**1****st****: 1**

**7****th****: 1**

**8****th****: 5**

**13****th****:4**

Yoruichi: definitely in

Soi fong: definitely in

Hinamori: 7

Tatsuki: 4

Unohana: 3

Kuukaku: 3

Nanao: 2

Matsumoto: 2

Isane: 1

Rukia: 1

Nemu:1

Yachiru: 1

**I can't believe that someone actually voted for ****yachiru****. I mean, I don't really like kiddy porn because I'm going to make Naruto grow like a young 17 stud, but to do a 11 year old girl (she may be older, but she still has a pre-adolescent body)**

**Shinigami No Konoha**

**Game over, ****try again**

The last thing Naruto saw before everything went white was that Zabuza was suddenly grabbing his katana and that he was about to cut Naruto. Naruto, frozen in fear of dying _again_, and so shortly after the first time, didn't know what to think. Zabuza suddenly flipped the sharp blade away from Naruto and hit his forehead hard with the bottom end of the sword.

* * *

Naruto was standing on top of a very rocky place all of a sudden, when something happened. In front of him appeared a man with sandy blond hair, black shinigami robes and on top of that a white and blue robe. He was standing there, in the distance, just watching Naruto. Naruto tried walking towards him, but somehow, the man didn't get any closer. Naruto was getting pissed and started shouting towards him

"Hey you!"

He didn't get any response, but kept shouting until he got one.

"Oi, what's your name!"

The man gave an answer.

"My name is of no importance. I am merely here to inform you of something that has happened to your new body, Naruto of the clan Uzumaki. It is a life-changing event, but none that is a direct disadvantage. I will not take a lot of your time; in fact, this conversation will not take any time at all. Are you ready to listen?"

"Okay, just tell me what you wanted to say."

"Alright, listen carefully and listen well, as I am only going to say this once. You know about Kyuubi being sealed inside of you, correct? After the Dead Demon Imprisonment Sealing, your Yondaime added two more seals. He made a small mistake in the first seal, but it gave large repercussions. When the Yondaime gave his last breath, he also sealed me, a Shinigami, inside of you, together with the Kyuubi. The seal that came on top of that was to make sure that the Kyuubi's chakra was absorbed over time in your chakra system, but it did not affect mine yet. When that other shinigami gave you a Soul Burial, the final seal reacted and my spirit power is now completely mixed with yours. You now have your own spirit power, which is impressive by itself, mixed with mine, a high vice-captain shinigami. Your spirit power is unusually high for a newly departed spirit, so you might get some special treatment out there. Nothing bad has happened from the fusion of our reiatsu. I may be powerless right now, but when the right time comes, I will be there to help you. You will not see me again until I think you are ready. Understood?"

Naruto didn't really get what he just said, but he got the gist of it. He had a Kyuubi _and _a shinigami sealed inside of him. The Kyuubi mixes with him overtime, while the Shinigami's reiatsu just completely mixed with him at once.

"I think I do, but.."

"That is good, I will be leaving now. Goodbye, Naruto of the clan Uzumaki!"

When Momochi Zabuza, 4th seat in the 11th division, prepared himself to give the Naruto brat a konso towards Soul Society, he did not prepare himself for what happened next. As soon as he slammed the bottom of the hilt against Naruto's head, he was forced on his hands and knees, the wind knocked out of him. He had trouble breathing and he recognized these symptoms all too clearly. He felt this way when Kenpachi himself wanted to taste ..er.. I mean test him. The sheer amount of spirit pressure pushed against him and forced him on his knees.

And as fast as it had happened, it was gone just as fast. Naruto was sent to Soul Society, and he had to prepare the 12th division for another Kenpachi. He grabbed his Soul Phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, this is Momochi Zabuza from the 11th. When patrolling through fire country I had a run in with a plus that has a very concentrated amount of SP. He's a shoe-in for the Cad, so send a recon the LZ ASAP."

(A plus is a good soul, SP is Spirit Pressure, Cad is Academy, Recon is Reconnaissance or a scout team. LZ means Landing Zone and ASAP stands for As Soon As Possible. This might be a bit annoying for you guys who don't know all these abbreviations, (I made some up too :D) but I thought that it would look cool to have a military-like phone call)

"Roger that, Momochi out."

Zabuza slapped his Soul Phone shut and prepared himself for the inevitable. Such high spirit pressure is bound to attract hollows, maybe more than one. As soon as Zabuza finished the thought, a crack appeared in the sky and a black creature with a white mask came out. The creature was walking on four legs and his mask had a canine look. As soon as it appeared completely, it let out an almighty roar and started searching for his prey.

"Kuukaku, was I too late, little Shinigami? Perhaps I will have to do with just your soul. You smell so tasty, but the tastiest one is already gone."

Zabuza was getting worked up. A little brat that just died was already more wanted then he was. He was hoping to build a reputation for himself, as he made it through the academy several years faster than the other shinigami in training. It was mostly because he lived by the sword for his entire life. He started training with the katana when he was just six years old, and later started using the larger zanbattou. He had no problems with the kenjutsu practice, and because he had years of practice with firing the precise amount of chakra with a jutsu, his kidou sessions also made several leaps.

Zabuza started drawing his sword and had in his other hand his Soul Phone. He was looking if this was a higher level Hollow. Higher level hollows have higher spirit pressure and have eaten more spirits, most likely shinigami spirits. Zabuza was disappointed when he got the information on his Soul Phone. 'Black Wolf, C class Hollow. Ate 1 shinigami, reward: 5000 yen (that's like 50 bucks). It wasn't a too high level hollow and the reward wasn't big either, but it would suffice for the weekly sake party that was held each week with his friends from the academy and some of the guys from the 11th.'

"Your ass is mine, doggy. You're going to dine in hell tonight!"

Zabuza had his sword in one hand and jumped towards the hollow. With this Zanpaktou ready to cut the mask, he made a vertical slash towards the monster's face. The hollow jumped backwards, barely missing the blow. It then lunged forward with his jaws wide open, ready to devour the Shinigami. Zabuza, caught off guard, quickly swung his sword upwards so his Zanpaktou cut through the front teeth of the Hollow. The hollow backed off, but pounced again, hoping to catch Zabuza between his jaws. Zabuza saw him coming this time and jumped up, high above the hollow. When he stopped gaining altitude and started falling towards the ground, he raised his sword over his head and prepared for a downward slice.

The sword met the mask, and the sword was victorious. The mask was cut cleanly in two pieces and the hollow dispersed. Zabuza then opened a gateway to Soul Society and went to collect his money.

Naruto suddenly appeared in a street full of people. He saw he wasn't wearing the clothes in which he died anymore. He was wearing a snow-white yukata that was held together by a white sash. He started looking around and noticed that the street he was in was a busy marketplace.

Meanwhile in Seireitei, the shinigami that answered Zabuza's Soulphone call was writing down several things he had to do. As soon as he wrote everything down, he prepared a hell butterfly with the following message.

"To whomever this may concern,

A spirit with unusual high spirit pressure has just entered Soul Society. Please prepare a shinigami team to start looking for him as soon as possible. I will send another hell butterfly as soon as I have all the information gathered that is needed.

From Operations Center / Mission Control,

Wakari Nandao, 7th division"

He then rushed towards the headquarters of the 12th division, where he would get the rest of his information. As soon as he arrived, he ordered one of the working shinigami around to start looking for Naruto.

"You there, I want you to make a scan of Rukongai. I want to know where all incoming spirits from Fire Country that arrived in the last fifteen minutes were sent to. Make it as fast as possible."

He then walked briskly to another shinigami from the 12th division and gave him orders too.

"I want you to get me a leech bracelet, now!"

The man rushed towards another room and came back in less than two minutes. He carried a small box in his hands and gave it to the 7th division member.

"Did you find any incoming spirits?"

The man turned around and gave answer. "I got two on the screen. One arrived exactly fourteen minutes ago and another arrived a bit earlier, 11 minutes ago. Which one do you want ?"

Wakari Nandao took his Soul Phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. It was around 13 minutes ago when Momochi made his call. That would mean that the one that arrived first was the one with the high spirit power and the latter was most likely a purified hollow that was attracted towards the high spirit power.

"Give me the location on the one that arrived 14 minutes ago."

"He arrived in Rukongai 23, sir. It is a highly populated district with a very low crime rate. The weekly bazaar is held right now, so your men might have some trouble locating him."

"Arigatou, I have to go before we lose track of him and have to look around the whole Rukongai to locate him."

He then created another hell butterfly with further information for the shinigami team that was to look for Naruto.

"To whom this may concern,

Have your team prepared to leave through the eastern gate

Mission Control,

Wakari Nandao, 7th division"

He took the box in his hands and rushed towards the east gate, where there was a team of shinigami waiting for him. He walked towards them and gave them the information they needed.

"Your team is to look for a newly arrived spirit with a high level of spirit pressure. I have received a Soul call a bit more then fifteen minutes ago about his departure from earth. He was reported to arrive at District 23 in Rukongai. You are given a Leech Bracelet so people will not have problems when the spirit suddenly releases his spirit pressure. Will the team leader please state his name, division and seat?"

"Kazama Arashi, third division of the Gotei 13, third seat."

"Alright, I have that written down. As soon as you've found the kid, send me a hell butterfly for further instructions."

A chorus of "Hai" was heard before the gates opened and a team of four shinigami were sent on a search towards one Uzumaki Naruto.

I really thought about it to stop here, five full pages worth of narubleach, however, I told myself I'd give Naruto the grand tour in this chapter, so you guys got lucky. Who do you think Naruto will meet from his previous life? Any old enemies or allies? Who will he go to academy with? Will he see Zabuza again?

Naruto was amazed about the afterlife. He never really thought about how it would look like or if it even existed. He did not really expect to die so soon. He still had to be a Hokage and it was the first promise he ever had to break.

Naruto was looking around in the area where he suddenly arrived. He saw that there was some sort of market going on, and the houses that were there were in a good state, but nothing too luxurious, like the Hyuuga compound in Konoha, or the dingy apartments that he used to live in. it was nice to finally live in a area that was a bit more luxurious then his former apartment. Naruto decided then that he had enough of just standing there and he began to walk around a bit, so he would get to know the territory he was supposed to live in.

Four shinigami were running towards District 23 of Rukongai. They were looking for a person with a very high density of spirit power, but they had no other information; no name, no description of his looks, not even his age. They only knew that he could be wearing a white standard yukata every soul is given when they arrive in Soul Society, but he could have gotten a new pair of clothes from one of the villagers. The villagers always were helpful to new souls, because they had to go through the same process himself.

The four shinigami just arrived at district 23. From there on each shinigami split up and began looking for the new soul.

"Hey you!"

Naruto was looking around until he heard someone calling someone else. He saw the person that called and pointed at himself. "Are you talking to me ?"

"Yeah, I was. I noticed by the way you were dressed that you are new, as your clothing is completely white and clean. How would you like me to show you around?"

Naruto gave the man a once over. It was a pretty young man he was talking to, he looked to be around seventeen years old, but he didn't know how fast time went around this place. He was pretty decently clothed, but nothing too expensive. He couldn't see any weapons he might carry around. His face was pretty normal too. Standard black Japanese hair with dark eyes. He was the person you wouldn't look twice at. He decided to follow the man and hear what he has to say about this place. He was new here and didn't know anything about it and he might as well get any information he could get.

"Yeah sure, thanks."

"Come on, and I'll take you for a walk, kid. My name is Azumo Chimoi and welcome to Rukongai district 23. In this district you will have to live until you die again." The man started walking, and Naruto was walking right beside him. "There are 90 districts in Rukongai, and they are basically ranked. The first district is the best district you could land in. it is the place of the wealthy, influentious and nobility. District 90 are like the slums soul society. Surviving out there is pretty hard, especially with the ones that have high spirit power. Food and candy is hard to get in the higher districts. They sometimes have to sneak to the better districts and steal in order to get by. This district is pretty fine. You won't have any wealthy snobs right here, and crime is also pretty unknown. We're much too far away from the lower levels to be of any interest."

"When I was still alive, I used to be hated for something I did not have any control about. They called me a demon, they wouldn't sell me anything, and if they did, it would be highly overcharged. I used to live in a crappy apartment, so I'm pretty glad I arrived at a place that is a bit better."

"Really ? It would have been very annoying to have appeared in the lower districts wouldn't it? The only real way to get out of there is to get a high enough spirit power to become a shinigami. The annoying part about having high spirit pressure is that you can get hungry. People with a low pressure like me do not have to eat, although it gives a very nice feeling to eat something now and then. But shinigami are hated in that part of Soul Society, because they blame them for getting dropped off in the lower districts, and they blame the shinigami that come out of those districts for abandoning their friends." The man pointed out. He then pointed towards another person in the crowd and began talking again.

"You see that guy? That is a shinigami. They wear all black kimonos and hakama's and usually have a white sash. They always carry a sword and some shinigami have a sort of crest with a flower on it or they have a white haori over the kimono. Those with a crest are Vice-captains of a certain division, and those with the haori are the Captains. The captains are the strongest of the entire division and they could crush us civilians like bugs just by using their spirit pressure on us so we are pushed on our knees and have trouble breathing, let alone walk. Now come on, I want to show you something."

He man turned around so his back was towards the shinigami and started walking. Naruto followed his example and began walking the other way.

Said shinigami, a certain blonde haired one, saw the man pointing and then turn around. He also saw that beside him was a person with blonde hair and dressed solely in white clothing; the white clothing you get when you just arrive.

He began following them and he took his soul phone out. He was gaining in on the blonde spirit and he started talking to him.

"You there, dressed in the white yukata. Could you stop for a minute?"

Naruto turned around and saw the shinigami he was looking at earlier walking towards him. He allowed the Shinigami to close the distance between the two of them.

"Can I help you, Shinigami-san?" Naruto asked the tall blonde before him. He could now see the sword he was carrying with him. It had a bronze armguard, made of a square that had an intricate engraving in it. The hilt was covered with a blue colored thin rope and the bronze pommel at the end of the blade had two pieces of a small blue rope attached to it.

"Yes please. I would like to know when exactly you arrived in Soul Society. We are ordered to search for a spirit entity that is supposed to walk around in this district."

"Well, I don't really know, but my best guess would be slightly less than an hour. Do you know how long we have been walking around, Azumo-san ?" Naruto asked.

Azumo looked at his watch and then gave his answer. "I've been showing you around this place for thirty four minutes exactly, do you know how long you were in Soul Society before I talked to you?"

"I guess I was here for about ten minutes before you came around, Azumo-san. I guess that makes it like 45 minutes, Shinigami-san. Does that help you anything?"

The blonde shinigami then noticed for the first time that that Wakari guy didn't even give them the precise amount of time that the soul that had just arrived had spent already. He took his soul phone out of his pocket and began dialing.

"Wakari from 7th? This is the recon team you just sent. How long has the plus been on SS exactly? It helps with questioning the newly arrived souls here. Forty nine minutes? Alright, I'm going to make a quick check and I'll give you another message if it is indeed him."

He pressed several buttons on his soul phone before directing it towards Naruto. When his eyebrows suddenly started rising up until they hit his hairline, Naruto was getting anxious.

"This thing you're looking for isn't bad, is it? And what's making your eyebrows disappear? That isn't bad, either, is it?"

"No, we got a message from one of the patrolling Shinigami that there was a spirit entity with a very high amount of spirit pressure. We are trying to locate it, and when I scanned you with my soul phone, it was obviously you. The scan shows me your actual spirit pressure. The average graduated shinigami, from shinigami that are not in a division to the 3rd seat of a division is around 298. My level is currently 573, and I am a 3rd seat member and eligible for a spot as a vice captain. Your scan showed me that you have an unusual amount of spirit pressure, especially for someone who isn't even dead for a whole hour. Most people that do become shinigami take years to finally reach a high enough level of spirit power to enlist. I was an exception. But your spirit power showed me an amazing 974. That is like a very low captain level spirit pressure or a very high vice-captain. Your spirit pressure will only grow as you get older. Anyway, we have wasted enough time. Could you come with me? I will only need your presence for one hour or two hours, tops. After that, you can decide if you are interested or not, Okay?"

"Hmmm, okay. But can we get some ramen first, I'm starving!"

Naruto and the blonde shinigami were seated on two stools in a ramen stand. Both were munching on their ramen, and the shinigami sent the hell butterflies towards his teammates to meet up at the ramen shack, and he sent one to Wakari from Mission Control to let him know he had found the target.

The shinigami, being the faster eater, finally asked Naruto a question. "So kid, how did you die?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He told Zabuza what happened, but he wasn't exactly a stranger. He also realized that most people that were around here weren't ninjas in their previous life, unlike Zabuza. He decided to give it a try and began explaining his demise.

"We were supposed to retrieve my best friend who ran away. He was betraying our village for power and he went to another traitor that made his own village. The traitor had his bodyguards waiting for my friend to escort him towards his village, and we were sent to stop them and to bring him back. We, that are me, four others and a rookie squad leader, had to bring him back. I and the other four were like the lowest level there was, like an unseated shinigami, or one that isn't in the Gotei 13. We had to go against the traitor's five best warriors and I was left to fight my best friend and bring him back while the others took care of the bodyguards."

The shinigami was following the story so far, but it was getting a bit complicated. Why would they send a team to get someone back when he clearly doesn't want to be in that village anymore? Perhaps he was a prisoner that escaped, or he had information that was not supposed to reach the other village. But why would they send _kids_ to do that sort of thing?

"Anyway, my friend wouldn't come back willingly, so I had to injure him and drag his ass back, because I made a promise to the girl I loved that I would bring him back. She was always crushing on him and didn't give me the time of the day, you know. But when she asked of me to bring her beloved who didn't return her affections back, that did it for me you know. She knew how I felt about her, but she still asked me to bring the bastard back. I promised her I would bring him back or I would die trying, and I never went back on my promise. I did die trying, when we used our strongest attacks on each other. He had his hand covered in blue electricity, an attack called _Chidori._"

"Hold on, Chidori?"

"Yeah, Chidori, that's what it's called, but as I was saying. He was charging with a Chidori and I had a rasengan in my hand and we clashed against each other. His hand went through my lung, just a centimeter above the heart and I then saw that he wasn't my best friend anymore, he died already. But I couldn't kill the bastard, because I promised I would bring him back one day, so I pushed the rasengan against his forehead protector so a slash appeared on it, the mark of a missing-nin, a traitor, and to show him I could have killed him."

The blonde Shinigami was flabbergasted. To hear such a story, and _those _attacks. They were frighteningly familiar.

"Just hold on a minute, Chidori and Rasengan? Where did you learn these moves?"

"Kakashi-sensei taught him that assassination technique in the one month break before the Chuunin exams when he refused to train me. And Ero-sennin taught me the rasengan and frog summoning."

"Kakashi no Baka was actually stupid enough to teach such a high level technique to a genin ?" 'And why would Jiraiya-sensei teach you those techniques!' the latter question wasn't asked out loud, but he still wanted to know.

"Eeeh ? You knew Kakashi-Sensei?"

"I was his Jounin-Sensei"

That was when Naruto really started to think. He heard about Kakashi's sensei before. It was supposed to be a really famous person, too. He saw a picture of Kakashi's sensei and thought he was pretty good looking too with his wild spiky blonde hair, his blue eyes and his grin. He then knew who the man beside him was.

"B-b-but that means that _you're_t-the Yondaime!"

"I was indeed the Yondaime Hokage in my previous life, right now, I am Kazama Arashi, third seated officer of the third division."

There were several things that the Yondaime expected, maybe an awed expression on the kid's face, or a girly squeal, hell, perhaps the guy wanted an autograph, but what he didn't expect was a fist to the face.

The fist didn't hurt him all too much, but he was still shocked that he got knocked of his stool.

"What the hell did you do that for; I'm the Yondaime, your hero, the strongest Hokage that ever lived!"

Naruto then scoffed and told him: "That was for sealing the Kyuubi inside of me."

Realization hit Arashi in the face like a bucket of water would wake up a snoring Tsunade with a hangover. Arashi stood up from the ground and walked towards Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto was pulled in a tight hug and the last thing he heard were the whispered words: "I'm so sorry, my son."

Whew, this took me the entire day to cram everything together, and it was hard. I couldn't get everything In that I would have wanted, but that would be for the next chapter. I'm glad I have this off my chest, you know, the whole Naruto's Father idea. I like the theory a lot, mainly because they are like exact copies of eachother.

Anyway, next chapter will give you the grand tour and shows you some changes inside the gotei 13, drastic changes. While some divisions were left untouched, some have been completely changed. I might give you a hint: hitsugaya is not a taichou

**Please review, and if you haven't voted already, please do so, and give me a good reason with it please. Do not vote for 2****nd****, 5****th****, 10****th**** 11****th**** or 12****th**** division and do not vote for Naruto girls (yet) and do not bother to vote for ****soi****fong**** and ****youruichi****, they are already decided as my favorites and will definitely get a turn at Naruto.**


	5. insert title here

Disclaimer no jutsu: with a puff and a tiny cloud of smoke, a little Naruto appears again with his black shinigami kimono and hakama. This time, however, he has a thicker orange sash around his waist and has an orange haori on top of his kimono. With a big grin, Naruto announces: "I do not own Bleach or Naruto, dattebayo!"

Yoruichi appears without a puff behind naruto, because she uses shun-po. She then glomps Naruto and squeezes his head between her twin mountains and squeels: "But you are mine, Naruto-kuuuun."

**T****o**** jadedconceptions: the title was supposed to mean Death god from the Leaf, but I think it is supposed to be Konoha no Shinigami for that result.**

**Shinigami no Ko****noha, death god from the ****leaf**

**Insert title here**

Previously on Shinigami no Konoha:

What he didn't expect was a fist to the face.

The fist didn't hurt him all too much, but he was still shocked that he got knocked of his stool.

"What the hell did you do that for; I'm the Yondaime, your hero, the strongest Hokage that ever lived!"

Naruto then scoffed and told him: "That was for sealing the Kyuubi inside of me."

Realization hit Arashi in the face like a bucket of water would wake up a snoring Tsunade with a hangover. Arashi stood up from the ground and walked towards Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto was pulled in a tight hug and the last thing he heard were the whispered words: "I'm so sorry, my son."

* * *

Naruto was being choked to death. A real shame, that is, because he just got his second chance at life. He heard the words the Yondaime whispered and he was even more shocked then he was before. '_The Yond__aime was my father ? why weren't__i__ told about it ? who was __my__ mother ?__ is my mother dead or alive ?' _

After a few coughs from Naruto, Arashi let go and was looking up and down at his son, taking him in entirely. he thought Naruto was about twelve or thirteen years old and short for his age. Arashi was a late bloomer himself, so he thought his son would be the same. He had the same blonde unruly mop of hair on top of his head. His eyes looked different, but they had the same colour as his own, a vivid blue colour. His face was round and hadn't lost all the baby fat. His body looked fit enough for a ninja, but he was still on the thin side. There was one thing that entered Arashi's mind.

'He looks exactly like me, but with smaller bangs and a different shape of eyes. He'll be a real ladies-man when he grows up, just like me.' He gave his son a grin, not unlike Naruto's, and sat back on his stool waiting for Naruto to finish.

Naruto finished a minute later and Arashi decided to tell him what was going to happen.

"Alright, Naruto, Me and my team have been ordered to search for a spirit in this area with a high level or reiatsu, also known as spirit power. We have found you, a being with unusual high spirit power, even higher than mine, and there are only twenty six known people to have a higher spirit power then me. We will receive our next orders soon, but right now, we will wait for the rest of my team to arrive and for the new objectives."

The other shinigami came towards the ramen shack in the 23rd district and waited for further orders. a hell butterfly landed a minute later in Arashi's palm.

"You have found the spirit, well done.

Your next orders are to explain the duties of a shinigami to the spirit and to show him around. It is your mission to have him accept to enlist in the shinigami academy on his own free will. It would be a waste to let such a power source slip between seireitei's grasp.

Wakari Nandao, 7th division,

Mission Control"

The hell butterfly disappeared and Arashi told the other shinigami to return to Seireitei. Arashi then stood up from his stool after paying the bill and beckoned Naruto to follow.

"I am going to continue the big tour here, Naruto. You see, Soul society is divided in two parts; Seireitei and Rukongai. In Rukongai live the normal spirits in their appointed districts, while in Seireitei, also known as the Court of Pure Souls, the shinigami and nobility live. Seireitei is in the middle of soul society and is surrounded by Rukongai. While you have heard a bit of Rukongai, I am going to show you Seireitei."

When Naruto and Arashi turned around the corner, they saw a huge wall with a gate in it and a large man guarding it. "Behind those walls lays Seireitei, Naruto. The walls are made from a substance that absorbs spirit energy, so Zanpaktou and Demon Arts can not damage it. The only way in is through those gates and they are guarded."

When they were near the gates, they were opened by the large guard and they went inside. "I'm going to show you the headquarters of all thirteen divisions and tell you everything what I know about it. I could show you the vice-captains and captains of each divisions, if they are at their headquarters. We will start with thirteenth division and work our way down towards the first division."

After a ten minute walk, Arashi and Naruto arrived at a huge building that had a big plus sign on it and three stripe marks underneath it, the Japanese number thirteen. When they went inside, they saw several people inside of it, including a girl with black hair that went a bit further then the shoulders with a bang through the middle of her face. there was also a man with black spiky hair and a man with long white hair.

"This is the thirteenth division. The thirteenth division is like the police force of Soul Society that patrols Rukongai. Other divisions patrol Rukongai, too, but none as much as the 13th. The guy with the black hair is the vice-captain, Shiba Kaien, and the one with the long white hair is the captain, Ukitake Jyuushiro. He is one of the oldest shinigami in Seireitei and is trained by the leader of the shinigami personally. He is a very wise person, but he suffers from a severe illness that prevents him from fighting for a longer period of time. However how weak his body is, he still has a strong spirit."

The two shinigami saw Arashi and Naruto and beckoned to come.

"Hello Ukitake-Taichou, Shiba-Fukutaichou. I am here to give a new spirit the Grand Tour."

"I am Ukitake Jyuushiro and this is my vice captain, Shiba Kaien. Over there is Kuchiki Rukia. The Grand Tour, Kazama-san ? That is highly unusual, don't you think ? When did he arrive ?"

"He arrived less than two hours ago, Ukitake-taichou. This is Uzumaki Naruto, my son."

'Your son, Kazama-san ? I can't believe they gave him the grand tour just for that. There must be something about this person that the Council wants. I will keep an eye on him, Kazama-san, just to make sure nobody tries something.'

"We have to go, we still have twelve other divisions to see"

After another ten minute walk they arrived in front of another building, but this one was darker and had a plaque on it that said 'twelve'.

"This is the headquarters of the twelfth division, also known as the research and development laboratory. The captain could act a bit like a nutter, but he's quite the genius. It wouldn't surprise me if it was an act."

Arashi pushed the door open and entered the building. A tall man with bleached blonde hair was standing in front of a huge screen.

"That is Urahara Kisuke," Arashi said quietly. "he's the captain from the 12th division and his vice captain is supposed to be here somewhere, but he's a creepy guy named Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Now let's go before they notice us!"

With that the two ex-nin dashed towards the exit as fast as possible without making any sound, a very hard feat for the loud blonde ninja. After a short walk they arrived in front of a building that looked a lot like a dojo.

"This is the headquarters of the eleventh division, the sword specialists. These people only use their swords. Prepare to dodge a sword strike when you enter."

As soon as they entered, a madman with an eyepatch and bells in his hair appeared with his sword raised.

"DEFEND YOURSELF, MEATBAG!"

Naruto jumped back in a fighting stance while Arashi drew his blade, blocking the strike.

"We have a unarmed guest, Zaraki-taichou, do you think you could control yourself ?"

"hehe, I could smell his power a mile away and it got me excited. Send him to me as soon as he gets his blade, I want to taste … er … test him myself."

"I'll think about it, Zaraki-taichou."

"Naruto, this is Zaraki Kenpachi, the 11th division captain. On his shoulder is his vice-captain, Kusajishi Yachiru. She likes to give weird cute names to people and things, so if you see any of them, blame her."

"That's right, Ara-chan!" shouted the pink haired girl

"Now, off to the 10th division! They specialize in stealth and assassination. Their captain is Kurosaki Isshin and his vice-captain is a prodigy named Hitsugaya Toushiro." Arashi and Naruto talked briefly with the odd captain and the prodigy, before going to the 9th division.

"Now, the ninth division specializes itself in Kidou, also known as Demon arts. It is like a sort of Ninjutsu that uses our reiatsu to power it. They barely use their swords to fight." They met the captain, Tousen Kaname. He currently didn't have a vice-captain and did not have anyone in his division strong enough for the position. The captain talked a lot about justice and peace.

It was time to visit the 8th division. "The eight division are the so-called artists of the shinigami. They are battle specialists, a lot like the 11th, but they focus a lot more on new ideas and tactics. They pretty much find new ways to fight every time they do it, they have no real routine they follow when fighting." In there they met with a man that had a pink haori over his robes and had a gasa hat on top of his head. He was a laid-back kind of person, Naruto noticed. His vice-captain was something else. He was very large and very fat, with a shawl around his neck and several necklaces, bracelets and rings, hinting about his wealth and nobility. Oomaeda Marechiyo was his name. after a few cups of sake with Shunsui, they left towards the 7th division.

"The 7th division is for people who use brute force. They smash through one opponent and go to the next, hitting them as hard as possible. They use absolutely no tactics, and prefer to swing their sword instead of to come up with a quick battle plan."

The captain was. gigantic, with large robes and a gasa-hat on his head like the masterless samurai had. His name is Komamura Sajin and his second in command is Iba Tetsuzaemon. They were currently sparring against eachother, and after a polite nod towards them, they continued.

"Now let's go to the sixth division, Naruto. The 6th is the division usually reserved for nobility or friends of nobility. The vice-captain for the 6th division is not from any noble clan. He grew up in the roughest districts in Rukongai, but he is the best friend of Kuchiki Rukia, the adopted sister of the Captain from this division, Kuchiki Byakuya." After introducing Naruto to the two men, Byakuya, the man with his shawl and hairpieces that screamed ' nobility' gave them barely a nod before leaving while renji gave a wave before he resumed with his previous activities.

"Now, 5th division is on a mass joint operation together with the 3rd division, that's mine, so we don't go there."

"But why aren't you gone with the operation ?"

"I am the 3rd ranking officer, that means that when the vice-captain is on a mission, I am taking over the vice-captain's duties. When the captain is leaving together with the vice-captain, I am supposed to keep the whole third division running. Anyway, the fifth specializes in Badukou, a branch of kidou that is used to capture and immobilize an enemy. It Is a sort of genjutsu or ninjutsu. Their captain is Aizen Sousuke, and the vice-captain is Hinamori Momo. She's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend ? is she my mom ?" Naruto said hopefully. He still knew nothing about his mother, not even her name.

"No Naruto. As much as I loved your mother, I have accepted her death and moved on several years after her death. She was turned into a hollow soon after she died." Arashi's tone was sad when he was talking about his lost love.

Naruto knew he hid a sore spot and decided to stop asking questions for now. "I know nothing about my mother, dad. Could you tell me all about her later ? And I want to meet this new girlfriend of yours. After all, she might be my new mom, won't she ?"

Arashi was surprised. He didn't expect Naruto to just accept him having another woman then his mother, but it could be that he never knew his mother himself and she won't be coming back, too. "Sure, Naruto. I'll introduce you as soon as she's back."

After a few minutes, they arrived at the 4th division headquarters. "This is the Medical quarters. The shinigami in here specialize in healing. If you get some cuts while sparring or some more damage while in actual combat, you can come here to get yourself fixed up. You'll notice that a lot of the female shinigami are in this division."

Arashi led Naruto inside the infirmary and two beautiful ladies came up, checking for new wounded people.

"Is something wrong, Arashi ? did you run into Kenpachi again ?" the vice-captain asked with a sigh, Naruto noticed, and it sounded like Kenpachi's behavior was even more violent then he thought.

"I'm fine, I'm just showing my son, Naruto here around, introducing him to some people and showing him some places." Naruto bowed to the ladies while introducing himself as Uzumaki Naruto. "What good manners he has, Arashi. He must have those from you."

"Hehehe," laughed Arashi, scratching the back of his head, "Anyway, Naruto. The lady with the two pigtails is Captain Unohana Retsu and her vice-captain is Kotetsu Isane. But we must leave now, ladies, we have several Divisions to visit."

After they left the building, Naruto finally asked. "What did they mean when they said I got my politeness from you ? did you meet them often ?"

"Hehehe, Naruto," he said, scratching his head again, "Unlike that super pervert Jiraiya, I knew how to not get caught. When you are polite to the women, they will not think you are a pervert, so if they think they are being watched and are looking around for any perverts, they will totally overlook you. We will get back on that when we're having _the talk _about the birds and the bees. Now let's continue your tour, shall we ? we would normally go to the 3rd division, but they are gone right now except for me and some other shinigami below me. The captain is Ichimaru Gin and the vice captain is Izuru Kira. The people in this division have the weird abilities, like Gin-taichou's sword. It can shoot in long ranges and the Vice-captain's sword can make things heavier when it hits. We're the weird guys, so to say."

They arrived in front of a building and Arashi started talking again. "This here is the 2nd division headquarters. They are like the ANBU from Konoha. They are the last and best line of defense. They prefer hand to hand combat, like the ninja's. The vice-captain of the division is Soi Fong and the captain is Shihouin Yoruichi, also two women. This division and the fourth division are the only two divisions with a female captain and a female vice captain at the same time."

Arashi then went inside the headquarters with Naruto in search for the two females. There was one tall woman with a bronze coloured skin. She had large breasts and a flat belly, as her uniform showed. Next to her stood a smaller woman with pale skin and short dark hair and two bandaged tails. She also had a more revealing shinigami uniform, and her breasts were smaller. She had a more athletic build. 'I _sooo _want to get in this division,' was Naruto's first thought after seeing the two women, and it showed on his face. Arashi had to keep himself from laughing out loud, and the captain had a playful smile on her face.

"Arashi, what do you have here ?"

"Shihouin-Taichou, I'm giving a newly arrived spirit the Grand Tour. His name's Uzumaki Naruto, my son. We just found him after getting in a call about a new spirit with huge reiatsu."

"He's very cute, Arashi, be sure to tell him lots of good things about me," She then focused on Naruto. "I am the Captain of the second division, Shihouin Yoruichi and this is my vice captain, Soi Fong. Just call me Yoruichi, I hate formalities," she said with a wink to Naruto.

Naruto blushed at the obvious tease, and tried to tease her back a bit. "Sure thing, Yoruichi-chan. I am sure dad doesn't have anything bad to say about such beautiful girls like you two!" As inexperienced Naruto was at the area of flirting and teasing, it still had success. Yoruichi's face went a tint darker and showed her shock clearly. She didn't think that a twelve year old kid had the balls to flirt back to her and call her –_chan_ after just meeting her. She decided she liked this kid.

Soi Fong was shocked at being called beautiful and her normal alabaster skin went beet red. She was a much more shy and reserved individual. She always followed her captain, and when the two were seen together, all the eyes went to Yoruichi instead of her. Yoruichi had larger breasts then her, heck, her curves were ten times better than her own, and her loose personality made it a lot easier to get the male attention.

Naruto smirked at his success and Arashi was grinning so wide his face could split in two. 'He is a ladies-man already, hehe, that's my son!'

Yoruichi recovered first and wanted revenge.

"Thank you for your compliment, Na-ru-to-kuuun," she said, half closing her amber eyes and striking a sexy pose. She lowered herself to Naruto's height and gave him a small peck on his lips. Now it was Naruto's turn to get red.

Yoruichi's hand had the middle finger and the index finger up, indicating a 'V' for victory and had a grin on her face. Arashi wasn't grinning anymore. His mouth was shaped like an 'O' and his eyes were wide, until the next thing happened.

Soi Fong decided it was time to lose her shy and reserved image and walked towards a very red Naruto. She also lowered herself to her height and kissed him on his cheek. She was still too kiss him on the lips.

When Naruto thought he couldn't get any redder, he suddenly was as red as a tomato and as hot as Spanish pepper. Arashi's eyes were popping out of their sockets and his mouth hit the floor. 'two beautiful and powerful women were kissing _his_ son that just returned. He wasn't even an hour in Seireitei before he had the girls all over him, and he was still a shrimp! He couldn't wait to see him when he was an adult. He probably had either a fanclub or he was the captain of the 14th division, specialized in everything Naruto.'

"Now, off you go you two," Yoruichi said and Arashi and Naruto numbly walked towards the door. Soon after, Arashi regained his bearings and asked Naruto the question.

"So, Naruto, was that your first kiss ?"

After nearly a full minute of silence he got his answer. "No…"

"Hohoho," Arashi exclaimed, in full pervert mode, "who did steal your first kiss, Naruto ?"

Naruto squirmed a bit, visibly uncomfortable with the topic. "Do you really want to know, dad ?"

"Yes, tell me!"

"Sasuke…"

Arashi face-vaulted.

* * *

"Alright, Naruto! The next division is the first division. The first division rules over all the other divisions. They are the best of the best, the captain of the first division is the captain over all the captains. He doesn't get the title of captain, but he gets the title of General. The captain of the first division is General Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, the leader of the 13 divisions and the founder of the Shinigami Accademy. His full name is awfully long, so we usually call him general Yamamoto. His vice captain is also a new member of the shinigami ranks, but he has risen quickly. The vice-captain is known as.."

Then the two men came into view before Arashi could finish his sentence. The first had a large X-like scar on his forehead and he had a large white beard and moustache. He was like the epitome of age and wisdom. He radiated power, but he looked so fragile.

The second one was another familiar face. a loud shout of "OJI-SAN!" interrupted the silence Arashi created and Naruto dashed towards the old Hokage before crushing him into a hug.

"Naruto-kun ? do I even want to know why you died this soon ? I see you are still in your genin years, you haven't changed a bit since I left the other world."

After Naruto explained his death again to the old Hokage, the man sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I should have done something about Sasuke, I knew about the cursed seal and what it does, after all, and when he was given a seal that was being held together solely by willpower by a man who would do everything to get enough power to defeat his older brother, I should have known something would go wrong."

"Don't worry, old man. I got some precious people here too, so I won't get lonely. I met dad already, and Zabuza, and there were these nice girls and men in here, but some were just weird."

Sarutobi chuckled when he heard that one. Finally, Naruto was treated like a normal person.

When Arashi and Naruto left, Yamamoto, who was watching from the sideline, said to Sarutobi. "So, was that the kid you spoke so highly about ? It is good to hear that he was well received by the captains and their second in commands, it makes gatting him into the academy so much easier."

* * *

"So, Naruto. You've seen a bit of Seireitei today and met all the important people in here. I'm going to explain to you what shinigami do.

You see, we have three tasks we have to do. We eliminate hollows, the bad souls. We give the good souls a soul burial and we keep the peace here in Soul Society. Unlike normal souls, Shinigami have been granted eternal life. The normal souls do not have enternal life, for the simple reason named crowd control. If everyone was immortal, then Soul Society would eventually be flooded by spirits, as no-one leaves. Also, here in soul society, time goes faster. You noticed that perhaps when Sarutobi was talking to you. You may have died several months after Sarutobi, but Sarutobi has spent several years inside Soul Society. I do not know the exact ratio, and actually, I don't care a lot about it.

I'm going to be frank with you, Naruto. Seireitei wants you and your power. You haven't even passed the shinigami academy and you have at least a high vice-captain level spirit power, something that hasn't been seen since Kenpachi knocked on our door. I was ordered to show you around and to try to convince you to enter the academy. Seireitei pays for everything. I believe you have the potential to be truly great as a shinigami, and you will most likely get a spot at a captain's position when there is one available. The people in here don't know about the Kyuubi and they will not think differently about you if they did know. You can be recognized and accepted here."

Naruto was definitely sold. He knew his dad was powerful and if even he was so much lower than captain, then that must mean that a captain was _really _powerful. If he truly had the potential to be a captain, then he would need to be just as powerful. And with such power came respect and acknowledgement.

"Alright, I'm in. where do I sign up ?"

Arashi was uncomfortably shifting between his legs." We got everything already handled, Naruto. The shinigami Academy started already about a month ago, so normally, you would have to wait for next year."

"NANI!"

"Yeah, but we got you in anyway, with Yamamoto's recommendation. He spoke with Sarutobi and he told him about how great your potential was and how fast you learned everything, if it was explained right. He told me about the summoning. He knew you met Jiraiya and that it took you only a month to summon Gamabunta, something that took me six months.

You are assigned to the only room in the Campus that isn't full already, so if you want to change your rooms, you know it will be impossible.

You will have several classes, including sword wielding, general kidou practice, hadou practice, bakudou practice, and a lot of classes about the theory of kidou, hollows, Zanpaktou, rules of soul society. There will be plenty of time to practice by yourself and to spar with other people. You can go off the academy grounds, but you can't leave Seireitei.

I will give you your room number, but after that, you're on your own. Keep on that bracelet at all times, except with kidou practice, as you will need to practice to fire hadou and bakudou with your full power and not when it is being suppressed. If you _do _keep it on while firing those, they will be weaker and you do not have any control when firing them without the bracelet. I will visit you some time this week, perhaps with Momo-chan, but until then, you most likely won't see me. Your room number is 241, your uniforms are already brought to your room. I hope you like your roommates!"

With that, Arashi left a confused Naruto behind.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 4. I told you I was going to finish this on Sunday, and I started just today, about 5 hours ago. **

**I introduced everyone of importance, I think. I wanted to keep foxface and aizen out of it, as Aizen would look underneath the underneath like Ukitake did, but he would have less than noble intentions. Gin for the same reason, I don't like the bastard. **

**Anyway, I got you guys some NaruYoruichiSoiFong, it might be small, and for Yoruichi just a little kiss wouldn't mean too much, she is quite playfull after all, but for a shy soi fong it made a rather large impact. **

**For those who think that soi fong is a tough bitch, please remind yourself that she was shy and reserved when Yoruichi was still around, and became the ice queen when Yoruichi left. Notice that kisuke and Kurosaki are still there, and who have the vice captains position. Unlike bleach canon, Yoruichi is not going to leave, but when she decided she wouldn't be the shy girl anymore, she will be the same girl with the 'don't fuck with me' attitude she radiates. **

**Unohana and Isane getting mixed up is harder, but not impossible. I got several ways to get myself connected to them both :D**

**Hinamori is out of the harem, as I have decided she will be Arashi's girl. Naruto's mom was converted into a hollolw, but I haven't decided if she's dead already or if she's still a hollow. No Hinamori for Naruto, boohoo, don't flame or kill me. There are enough girls in the soul society harem, and don't get me started on possible Naruto girls and the girls that are around ichigo (yuzu and Karin if you sicko's really want it). **

**The voting for the division is decided, and the 8****th**** division wins, with 13****th**** on second place. Both work fine with me, but I preferred 8****th**** myself, so that is good.**

**Do keep voting for the girls!**

**Finally, credits go to vesvius B for thinking about the specialties each division uses. They are seen in Shrouded Orange, chapter 1, one of the best Naru/Bleach Xovers, a must-read-and-review.**

**This chapter definitely had a lot of conversation and less action, but still, we got everything out of the way and next chapter will be academy stuff.**

**I found out Gaara wasn't at the funeral, and it was just stupid of me to forget that. I'm going to change that sometime, but I don't know when. I also had a slight idea about Arashi's bankai. It's hard to think a bankai about some guy you know nothing about, but as his name means something like storm and he has wind chakra when he was alive, I'm going to give him a wind element weapon.**

**I'm beat and I'll start chapter 5 tomorrow, but I most likely won't finish it. I'm going to do some plot changes.**

**Hate it or love it ? please review and let me know what changes I need to make**

**P.S. does anyone know what a beta-reader exactly does ? I heard about them and I don't know if I need one, but I would like to know that if I ever do need one, what I need to do myself and what to expect from them.**


	6. Shinigami Academy

Disclaimer: I'm tired of telling everyone I'm not owning bleach and Naruto, so I'm going to say this once and once only. I do not own Naruto and bleach, unless Kubo and Kishimoto are totally bonkers and give the rights to me. This counts for future chapters as well, unless I say otherwise

**I'm going to set some milestones for myself, my loyal slaves..****er****..readers.**

**It's going to be a reward for both you and me. Your reward will be a extra super big chapter just for you lot, and my reward is the small pause I have because I just gave you such a huge chapter that I can take a rest for a few days. Second bonus for me is: I'm going to get such kick-ass reviews because those are part of the milestones :D**

**Alright, my first milestone is ****2****0.000 hits, ****wich**** will soon be reached, most likely before this chapter is finished. if it is, then I will add several pages to my criteria! (damn, why must my nickname be ****gai****-sensei).**

**My second milestone is going to be ****4****0.000 words OR 2****5****0 reviews, depends on ****wich**** one I'll hit first. I'm going to give you guys the next milestone after I achieved either one of them.****Plz**** don't go back to chapter one and review it, same with chapter 2,3 and 4. Just review on this one, as it's kind of retarded to review just to get some extra words.**

**I of course won't mind if you review every chapter **_**from now on,**_**meaning this chapter and all future chapters, but please fill the review with loads of praises or critics, just support them. I can't improve stories with just a 'update soon', just tell me if it's great or not, or if it needs improvement and **_**where**_** it is needed.**

**Anyway, just keep up your reviews, keep them good and you'll get some extra pages. Though, it might ruin my planning as this milestone idea just came rolling in 4 minutes ago. I was originally going to do 2 or 3 chapters of the academy arc, but if you guys keep the reviews and hits coming, I may have to let Naruto graduate at the end of this chapter. I won't spoil it for you, ****hehe****, just keep on reading.**

**Side note: Naruto does not have his whiskers in the afterlife.**

**Konoha no Shinigami**

**Shinigami Academy**

_From now on, this story is dedicated to my grandfather, Jan __Rooijakkers__ (Dutch), who is a war veteran that fought against the Nazi's in WWII and on the __dutch__ colonies in__ Asia. He died last Thursday, and it's the main reason updating is __kinda__ slow right now. Tomorrow is the Funeral, so expect a chapter either next weekend or after my holiday, __wich'll__ take like a month in total_

_Also, let's hold a minute of not reading this damn good fic for the deaths of my dear grandfather and the innocent women and children used as __meatshields__ in the Mosque in Islamabad, Istanbul (or somewhere! Could be Pakistan, don't bother me if I'm wrong)_

**kns**knsknsknsknsknsknskns**kns**

Naruto was walking through the academy campus. He was surrounded by rows of houses. They all had a style very similar to the feudal style buildings in Japan. They were made mostly from wood and paper, but they did not appear weak.

Naruto was watching the numbers in front of each apartment, looking for his own. 'two hundred thirty nine, two hundred forty, two hundred forty one! Found it.'

Naruto walked towards the door of apartment two four one and inserted the key in the lock. After unlocking the door, he opened it and stepped inside.

* * *

Naruto went inside and made two steps before he stopped. he felt something cold pressed against the side of his neck and he saw a blinking piece of sharp metal out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto was breathing in calmy, but his heart was beating faster than a subwoofer at a rave party. He tried to calm down and to think of a way to escape, but his ninjutsu skills didn't work in soul society, just like genjutsu. His only hope was to overcome his assailant with superior speed, stamina and hand to hand combat skills.

He dealt with assassins before when he was alive. he didn't have any proof, but he was sure that the villagers paid ninjas from foreign villages to have him eliminated. He was thankful that the villagers were poor and couldn't hire a expensive jounin, or he would be sent to soul society a few years sooner. He used the powers he got from the Kyuubi when his life was in danger and the Chuunin just wet themselves at the sheer amount of killing intent. The ninja were then taken care of in a very painful way and were given a slow death.

He tossed their bodies at the center of the Market Square at night. Their bodies were found near dawn. They sent new assassins, but after a few times they saw it had no use, and they began fearing him even more after seeing the mutilated corpses of the hired help.

But Naruto couldn't rely on the power of Kyuubi right now, but he could still rely on his ninja skills. His speed was still the same as when he died, as was his strength and stamina. He was currently trying to figure out the best way to escape the blade at his neck and how to subdue his enemy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here ?" Asked a female voice.

'Perfect, a female. Their body size aren't as big as men can be, so she's easier to subdue. She gave me the perfect reason to stall and look for an opening. Don't screw this up, Naruto!' he thought as his mind went in overdrive. Years of pranking gave him a quick mind. It required a lot of planning, stealth and speed to pull off a huge prank, like painting the hokage building, and it forced him to think quickly when the ANBU were sent after him to capture him. It was the perfect disguise to train his speed, stamina and stealth skills when he was running away from them, and it took hour sometime before their cat and mouse game ended. Pranking was his only way to train himself, as no ninja would help him voluntarily and it made the village council think he had no interest in becoming a ninja.

He skipped class and pulled gigantic pranks to test his field skills, instead of sitting in a dull room getting lectured about the huge increase of hot springs when the Sandaime became Hokage and how the Shodaime created a forest to hide his hidden village in.

Naruto noticed the blade shaking a little, enough to know that she was a little frightened and he decided to rile the female up.

"You know, it is only polite to give your name first before you ask the name of another."

The blade began shaking a little harder, most likely from anger. 'Anger was good,' Naruto thought. 'Anger could blind her long enough. Now I made my move, let's see which chesspiece she moves.'

"You are trespassing, it is my right to demand the name of the intruder who sneaks into my home."

'Good move, woman' Naruto thought with a small mental grin. "True, and what are you going to do when I present my name to you ? are you going to decapitate me ? surely you don't want to clean up the floor from all the blood, do you ?" ' Your move again, my dear.'

"I will give you to the shinigami. I have no desire to kill you, intruder, but if you resist I will do so."

'Hmm, what to do ? I could reveal that this is going to be my house too, but what would be the fun in that ? Nah, I'll play with her a bit and if it goes out of hand, I'll tell her.'

"Alright, but I would like to see your face before I give my name."

The sword began to move a little, Naruto saw from the corner of his eyes. it began to turn a bit, but it remained pressed against his neck. A woman came in Naruto's view and he gave her a good once-over. She stood at 5"6' tall (172 cm) and he could see a nice slim figure and small breasts through her clothes. He couldn't see her bum well enough to critically analyze them, but he did see that she had long legs. Her face was sharp, with a set of classes in front of her dark eyes. she had black hair, probably shoulder length if she didn't have it clipped to the back of her head like a little duckbutt.

'She looks a bit like a librarian, she's probably well organized, a bit bossy and strict. Now, my turn again.'

"Thank you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, now, what's your name ?"

"Ise Nanao, now, let's go to the shinigami and have this dealt with, alright ? I don't want to kill you."

"Gomen, Nanao-chan," Naruto said, while smirking inwardly, "I am afraid I will have to resist." 'Check'

Nanao was bewilderd. He called her Nanao-chan after just meeting her and with _these _circumstances. He was supposed to see her as an enemy, he shouldn't add endearing suffixes to her name as he didn't even know her. Also, she thought she had him convinced to come with him. She had a Zanpaktou pointed to his throat and he was unarmed. Why did he think he had a chance.

Naruto was still smirking inwardly. He knew that the suffix would throw her off-guard and the possibility of a skirmish made her nervous. The possibility that she had to kill made her even more nervous, and Naruto could see and feel it in the shaking blade she held against his neck.

Suddenly, Naruto pushed his forearm against the lower part close to the guard of the sword and it surprisingly didn't cut him. He then dashed towards Nanao until he was in her personal space and too close to swing her sword at him. He grinned at her and grabbed her by her arms and pushed her on the ground.

Nanao was shocked and scared. He pushed the sharp blade away with his arm and he didn't even get a small cut in his skin. He then appeared in front of her. She was too shocked and he was too fast. He pushed her to the ground with his arms and pinned her down.

"W-What are y-you going to do to me ? Y-You aren't going t-to …" '_rape me ?' _She didn't finish her sentence. She _did _think he would do that, she was in a vulnerable position, completely at the boy's mercy. The grin he had on his face scared her even more.

"Going to what, my dear Nanao-chan ?" he said. "I tell you what I'm going to do, my precious. I'm going to…"

* * *

"Be your new roommate!" was the anticlimactic answer. "I was just messing with you, Nanao-chan!"

Nanao blinked owlishly. This wasn't what she expected. She thought he was a burglar or a rapist, but her roommate ? She was glad when his grin changed from insanely creepy to the copyright protected Foxy Grin™

"That's impossible!" Nanao exclaimed. "The academy started a month ago, so any other applicants would have to wait for next year!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, I just died today, so I couldn't enter any earlier. But when they found me, they showed me around in this place and introduced me to every captain and vice-captain and Yama-jiji and tou-san told me I could join if I wanted.

'He just called _the _commander general Yama-_jiji_, how disrespectful of him! But, what did he say ? he got to meet every vice captain _and _captain ? Why did _he _get to meet every important person in here when no-one in the academy was introduced to anyone but their teachers, and the highest ranking officers didn't look at the academy students. Half of them wouldn't even get in the gotei 13 while normally only 2 or 3 would get enough spirit power to become a get a 10th seat in any division,' Nanao thought. She then figured something out. 'For him to get such privileges, being shown around after just arriving, being introduced to captains and vice captains and getting special permission from the Boss of all Bosses (Sry, my godfather instincts came up. But soon he'll die and Naruto will wave the pimpstick in Seireitei!) to attend the Academy when the subscriptions for this year are closed, Seireitei must want him to be a shinigami, badly. I wonder why.'

* * *

Naruto began walking through the apartment he had to share with Nanao. He was standing with Nanao in the living/dining room. There was a small kitchen attached to the living room. There was a door that led to a small hall. In there was another door that led to a toilet and a set of stairs that led upstairs. On the first floor were four doors, one which led to the bathroom, and the other ones led to three separate bedrooms.

He opened the door to the first bedroom and noticed it was _very _neat and ordered. It had no bright colours added to the room and there was a bookshelf full with books to the side. 'Must be Nanao-chan's room,' Naruto concluded.

He then went to another room. The room was totally bare, except for an empty desk with some blank papers on them and a writing set, a bookshelf with several books stashed on it, but not nearly as much as in Nanao's room. On his futon was a folded white gi and a blue hakama. The male version of the Shinigami Academy Uniform. In his closet were several more sets of gi and hakama. There was no obi to hold the gi together, so he decided to buy one later, preferably orange.

Naruto changed his clothes, throwing the yukata in a corner of his room, he put on his blue hakama pants and a white gi. He noticed the lack of an obi again, and he used the he got when he arrived at Soul Society, the white one he got together with his white yukata.

Naruto strapped his Asauchi to his obi and he left his room.

* * *

"Ne, Nanao-chan, who sleeps in the third room ?" Naruto asked Nanao, who was currently sitting in the living room, sipping on a cup of herb tea. Nanao looked up, to see a 13 year old Naruto in his academy uniform with his practice sword strapped to his waist.

'It looks good on him,' Nanao thought, though he didn't think anything too naughty. He still looked a lot like a kid.

When Nanao was about to answer Naruto's question, the third occupant of apartment two hundred forty one came in.

"Who's this, Nanao ?" asked the new arrival.

Nanao saw this as the perfect chance to introduce them to eachother as their roommates, so she did. "This is Uzumaki Naruto," she said. "Naruto, This is Kotetsu Kiyone. Naruto is going to be our new housemate, Kiyone."

"So, Kotetsu-san, could you tell me your likes and dislikes and your dreams for the future ?" Naruto asked, something he always did ask to any person he would spend time with for a longer period, ever since he was placed in a genin squad.

"What do you mean, Uzumaki-san ?"

"I'll go first, so you know what I mean. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, as you know. I dislike bullies and people who follow others blindly. I like ramen, dad and I'm beginning to like girls. my hobbies are training, eating ramen and training, and my dream is to be one of the best captain's ever!" Naruto exclaimed.

"O-Ok," Kiyone said, trying to take in all that Naruto said. "I'm Kotetsu Kiyone, and I don't really dislike anything. I like my sister, Isane. My dream is to be just as good as my sister, she's the vice-captain of the fourth division."

'fourth division, eh ?' Naruto thought, 'I remember her, she and her captain were pretty hot with their figures.'

It took Naruto several seconds before he fully realized what he thought.

' Damn you Ero-sennin!'

* * *

Flashback

When people say that Jiraiya is a pervert, they are very wrong. You see, Jiraiya isn't a pervert, but a MEGA pervert, one of the worst kind. He peeps on girls in the hot springs, spies on girls in bikini's and he thinks of himself as quite the ladies-man.

You see, Jiraiya has to hold himself to an ancient tradition, just like his predecessors did. It all started with the Nidaime, who taught everything he knew about the subject to one of his students, namely, the Sandaime. Sandaime gave all his knowledge to one of his students, Jiraiya, and Jiraiya has passed down his knowledge to the Yondaime. However, Yondaime died, and when he took a new apprentice, one that unsurprisingly looked a clone of the Yondaime except for a seal and a set of whiskers, he had to teach him everything he knew about this knowledge.

This sacred information was passed down from sensei to student and created an unique bond between them. It was Jiraiya's turn again to teach his student about women.

He taught Naruto how to dance, a big plus to most girls. he also learned how to be courteous to a girl or woman, something that Naruto had a little trouble with, as he usually spoke quite brashly and did not know how to talk with bigger words and how to say something that made things look less bad. He knew exactly what to say to a girl, which compliments to use at what time and most importantly. In short, he learned how to be a gentleman instead of a neanderthaler.

But Naruto firmly protested against the more hidden part of the subject, namely, how to be a good pervert. When he was offered his first lessons in peeping at the hot spring, he firmly protested. When Sakura went in five minutes later, he admitted defeat with pleasure and was ready to begin his lesson. It all began from there. When Naruto gave up, he also gave the Sennin Naruto's only weakness, Sakura.

Jiraiya let him peep on Sakura, while he was lecturing him all about women. When other women joined the hot springs, he told Naruto about why they were better choices then Sakura. Naruto was over his crush on Sakura pretty soon, especially when he saw her assets and compared them to other girls, also, getting a fist in your face everytime he asked her out was also a big turn-off.

Soon after that, Naruto began looking at other women a lot more and he was taught several more things, like how to accurately guess cupsizes from either a naked breast or a clothed one. Female anatomy was also a big part, as were the lessons where he was taught several techniques on how to give a woman as much pleasure as possible on several bodyparts, like the neck, breasts, vagina, belly and the feet. however, his stealth skills were also skyrocketing, a necessity to survive when spying on the naked girls in the hot springs, especially in a Ninja village. after a month of practice, he could even spy on the girls without getting caught eventually, unlike Jiraiya.

He began looking at girls even more often after that, telling himself _not _to think about their cupsize or their body. However, when a cute hottie walks by, there Is always a letter and a two digit number in his mind. '_Damn, F34, what _do _you eat, Tsunade' _

Flashback end.

* * *

Kiyone, Naruto and Nanao talked all afternoon and evening, getting to know each other better. Naruto found out that Nanao is a rather uptight and serious girl, a bit like a female teacher, but she's a student instead. She is more of a rule follower then a rule breaker, but she is willing to break a rule if it is to stand up for justice. She's kind of like a teacher's pet, Naruto thought, the kind of girl that tries to get the highest academic scores in class by answering every single question that is answered.

Kiyone was a different kind of girl. She was a sweet girl, but a bit shy. She looks up to her Sister, a vice-captain in the fourth division, a division with very few shikai wielders.

The next day was Naruto's first day at the academy and Naruto was up already at 5 a.m, a side-effect of living as a ninja.

The first academy class, starts at 10.00 a.m. in the morning, so Naruto had enough time to spare to practice his hand-to-hand combat. He remembered how strong Lee was with his taijutsu and he remembered a story about him where he was teased about being a dead-last, too. 'He must have been terribly weak, back then. When I saw him a year later in the Chuunin exams against Sasuke and Gaara, he kicked ass!' Naruto also remembered walking into a training lee, who was oblivious to his appearances.

* * *

Flashback

Naruto was walking through the forest, just minding his own business, when he heard several sounds coming just ahead of him.

It was the sound of something thumping against something, and shouting.

Naruto was curious and decided to check out what was going on. He didn't expect to see a genin training his body.

There, in front of him, stood a genin in a tight blue spandex suit. 'Damn, that thing is hideous. It'd be wicked cool if it was orange, though,' Thought Naruto. The green genin was thrusting his fists repeatedly against a thick log with several dents in it.

"493, 494, 495, 496, 497, 498, 499, 500! Yosh, I've completed my exercise of hitting the log with my left hand 500 times, now I must hit the log 1000 times with my right hand, and if I can't do that, I will run to Suna and back in four days!"

He then began beating his bandaged hands against the dented wood again.

Naruto was watching this training exercise for several minutes, seeing how the green genin was hitting the wooden log several hundred times, but could only go as far as 912.

The genin looked disappointed at not completing his goal and began running towards the west gate of Konoha so he could run his 10 laps

End flashback

* * *

Naruto also heard from Lee himself, when he fought Sasuke, that all his strength and speed came from hard work. Naruto decided to use the same training regimen as Lee did, but only for a few hours a day.

Naruto went inside the house, looking for some bandage. He found them, and after taping in his hands, he went to a tree and mentally gave himself a goal to work towards to. 'I am going to hit this tree with my full strength 100 times with each arm, and if I can't complete that goal, I will double the amount and use my legs instead.'

Naruto set himself in a combat stance and began hitting the tree with all his strength.

After several hits, Naruto noticed his hands were beginning to hurt, and he noticed what lee was doing back then. 'Damn, this old fashioned exercise is good. It both kills the nerves in my hand if I do this long enough, it makes the skin on my hand stronger and it helps building a resistance and endurance to pain, not to mention it will increase the strength in my attacks over time. I wonder how big the difference is between now and a few months.'

After 100 punches with his left hand, he switched to his right hand and began hitting the tree again. Naruto's left hand was swollen a bit, and it was throbbing in pain. After another 100 hits to the tree, he began kicking it another 100 times with each leg.

Naruto then began to do several exercises involving push-ups, crunches and other exercises that would help his body.

Naruto repeated the process, hitting the tree again with his fists and after he was finished with that, he kicked it as hard and fast as possible 200 times.

He then hit the push-ups and crunches again and began doing them.

Naruto kept repeating it, until he was too tired to continue.

Naruto still had enough time to eat and to rest a bit before going to class

* * *

Naruto's first class was Zanjutsu, the art of the Zanpaktou. When Naruto arrived, he saw several other academy students waiting in a straight line. They had their asauchi strapped either on their backs, or it hung next to their obi, or sash.

Naruto had his sword in a sheath strapped to his Obi on the left side, making it easier to draw with his right hand. Nanao had her Asauchi strapped on her back and Kiyone's asauchi hung from her obi on her left side, too. They joined the other shinigami academy students in the line, waiting for their teacher.

A few minutes later, another person walked into room. He didn't wear the traditional Shinigami Academy Uniform. He was dressed in black, with a black kimono and hakama, with a white obi around his waist. He had a sheathed sword in his right hand.

His face was devoid of any hair except for the eyebrows and nose, which were quite full of hair, and he had facial paint, _not make-up, _at the edges of his eyes.

The man started talking as soon as he stood before the students, his sheathed sword slung across his shoulder.

"Yo, Brats! I'm late, because Kenpachi told me we had some fresh meat added to this class, some kid named Uzumaki Naruto. You all know the drill, brats, split up in pairs and start cutting each other." His eyes suddenly became predatory. "Uzumaki, you're up against me!" he shouted.

A round of " Hai, Ikkaku-sensei!" filled the room and everyone split up in pairs. They began drawing their training swords and began dealing blows against the other.

Naruto was walking to the bald sensei who was addressed as Ikkaku-sensei until he stood before him. The bald guy suddenly grinned and said. "So you're the new kid, eh. Kenpachi-taichou said you might be interesting, so I'm going to enjoy cutting you, gaki!"

He began cackling like a madman while drawing his sword in his left hand. He suddenly stopped and said calmly, "I'm Madarame Ikkaku, by the way, 3rd seat of the 11th division." He resumed cackling and made a stabbing movement with his sword towards Naruto.

'_Damn, why do I always draw the crazy people's attention' _Naruto thought, before jumping backwards, avoiding the stabbing blow. He then drawed his own sword from his sheath, albeit a bit sloppy, and held himself in what he thought was a defensive stance. He saw some samurai and swordwielding ninja in his short life as a ninja, and he saw some of them practice and performing several kata's.

"Your stance is sloppy, gaki. Your back isn't straight and your knees aren't bent enough. You should put around 66 percent of your weight on your dominant foot, the one that is drawn back. Got that ? that is your basic defensive stance. Try to keep it that way, while I am going to deliver some cuts to your body."

Naruto quickly changed his stance like his sensei said, and prepared himself for the blows that would come.

The first blow was a slash to his side, but it was blocked by naruto's sword. Naruto didn't notice the sheath in Ikkaku's hand, until it hit the top of his head, hard.

"Ite!"

"Get used to it, brat, I'm going to keep hitting you and keep cutting you until you can either dodge my attacks or block them all. We'll keep doing this for _months," _he stressed out with a evil grin on his face, "So you better be fast and learn fast, or die!"

Ikkaku began dealing several blows and Naruto had to hold his sword with two hands in order to present any resistance to the mighty blows of the 3rd seated officer. When Ikkaku suddenly gave another stabbing motion to Naruto's chest, cackling madly.

Naruto jumped backwards again, and quickly ran forward. Ikkaku had returned his sword already and before he could act, Naruto had almost penetrated his defense if Ikkaku didn't jump back and prepared to counter.

'_what a reckless move from him, he was the only one from this class that came out of their defensive stance on their first session with me. He is either stupid, for rushing into a far superior opponent like that, or brilliant, for making me underestimate him.' _

Naruto saw Ikkaku leap back, so he continued to run towards him. He raised his sword and made a hacking motion. The move was countered. A gash appeared on Naruto's upper arm, close to the shoulder.

Naruto held his teeth together to hold back a shout of pain, while blood kept flowing slowly out of his left arm.

"Do you want to quit, _Na-__ru__-to-__kuuuun__ ?" _Ikkaku said mockingly, "I'm sure that hurts a lot, doesn't it. You should let Unohana-taichou check that out, before it gets serious."

Naruto snarled, and his stance became more aggressive, but it was still defensive.

'_good, this one has attitude. At least I'm not fighting a future fourth division, that'd be a waste of time.' _

Ikkaku kept dealing blows while Naruto was dodging the sword attacks from Ikkaku. He dodged most of them, although there were a lot of near misses. He did receive numerous small cuts and one bigger on his other arm.

When their time was up, Ikkaku stopped and gave his last words to Naruto. "This is pretty good for a first try, brat. Keep practicing that defensive stance I showed you and when you got that done perfectly without thinking, I'll teach you another one. Now, you better thet to Unohana-taichou to get those scratches healed."

* * *

After getting his wounds fixed by Unohana-taichou, Naruto went to his next class, Strategy and Tactics. Strategy and Tactics, a class that was purely theoretical, was a two edged sword for Naruto. His quick mind allowed him to quickly adapt to situations and respond in kind, but he wasn't nearly as good with preparation strategies, where he had to plan out several moves in advance and had to guess the opponent's actions and reactions. Naruto's strength was the way he used on the fly tactics he came up with while he was fighting the opponent.

Naruto met another familiar in this class, Haku. Haku saw Naruto in his first class, when he was fighting with Ikkaku-sensei. He recalled Naruto's words when he was alive and he decided to act upon them. '_If we met in another world, in another situation, we could have been friends.' _

Naruto was talking to Haku after class, and he found out that Haku in fact _was_ a girl, but decided to pretend to be a boy. When Naruto asked why, he received as his answer: '_So you wouldn't hold back on me when we would fight that time.' _

Naruto also met Haku's roommates, Hisagi and Rangiku.

Matsumoto Rangiku was a girl with long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a flat chest, but there was still a chance for her to become a late bloomer. She appeared to be fifteen years old.

Shuuhei Hisagi was a boy, around sixteen years old, with black spiky hair. He had several facial tattoos, like a '69' on his cheek with several black stripes on his face. there were three thin black lines that went from the top of his hairline, through his left eye, to his chin. There was also a bandage going horizontally from the the right side of his nose to the left side of his face. he has a choker-like tattoo on his neck and a matching tattoo on his arm.

And Haku was _definitely _different from the one he saw last. This Haku was taller, rounder at the right places, and a lot sexier. She had two long bangs covering the sides of her face, just reaching her navel, while the rest of her hair was pulled inside a cloth.

'Daaaaaaaaaaaamn…' was Naruto's thought before stopping a sudden nosebleed.

Naruto introduced his own roommates to Haku, Hisagi and Rangiku, and they connected instantly. Hisagi and Kiyone connected surprisingly well. Hisagi was always talking about peace and justice, even though he looked more like a thug, himself. Rangiku and Haku connected best with Naruto, but they were also good friends with Nanao.

Even though they didn't know it, these six people were part of a class that would become one with the most potential seen in decades.

* * *

**Author's note: **Meh, just got back from grandda's mass, tomorrow's the funeral. Just so you guys know, there is a chance that this will be the last chapter for a while, as my holiday is starting soon enough. We're leaving at the beginning of next week, but there's a chance I'll go later. If I'll give another update, you'll know when to expect me back and to expect a new chapter soon after.

Anyway, there isn't much voting done anymore, so I'm closing them. I got the Bleach girls chosen already, although I'm thinking about adding Haku, as you guys only know her from this chapter.

Also, I found a freaking hot pic of Fem Haku, and I want you guys to see her just like I do :D

Look in my profile to see.

Also, I've been given author rights to make a sequel to his story, Death of a Copyninja by Crimson-Genius. I'm going to start writing it as soon as I've got this story on the road. Naruto's still in academy, which will end next chapter before we'll hit some fillers and stuff and hit the Bleach storyline.

**Hate it or love it ? let me know and give me a review. Got some tips or advice I could maybe use ? put it in the review or PM, but please use a good vocabulary and use the dots and comma's 'n stuff, you know ?**

**P.S. I got too much ideas in my mind to let Naruto finish his academy right now. Next story will most likely be flashes of several classes, but Naruto WILL graduate.**

**Why ? Because I'm Rick James, Bitch, ****mwahahaha**


	7. Shinigami Academy 2

**Konoha no Shinigami**

**Shinigami Academy**

_This story is dedicated to Jan __Rooijakkers__, my grandfather, who died last Thursday, 12-7-07_

Several months have passed after Naruto joined the Academy and he learned a lot from his classes and his personal training. He performed his daily routine of kicks and punches against a tree, and he kept raising the amount of kicks and punches. After several months, the results were seen and felt in the Hakuda classes, the class that taught the academy students the art of hand-to-hand combat.

Hakuda was one of the things Naruto was better than average in. Naruto's workouts were finally showing the results after months of practice, and the experiences and knowledge he still had from when he was still alive was still with him, giving him an advantage over the other students except Haku.

Kidou practice was tough, and it was one of the hardest classes Naruto had to take. Naruto had to take his chakra-eating bracelet off when he was in this class, and the first time Naruto did it was still freshly imprinted into his mind.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was standing in front of a practice target, a big circle with more circles inside it and a bulls eye in the middle. Their instruct__or, a __shinigami instructor named Tessai__, was talking to them._

_"__As most of you lot know, Kidou is an exact branch of the shinigami arts that uses the Reiatsu to create the Demon Arts. You'll notice that there might be spells that need more power then you can provide or there might be spells that require so little reiatsu compared to your own. When facing the former problem, keep using lower level Hadou and Bakudou, because they are ranked. Number 1 needs the least amount of Reiatsu and everything above number 70 is captain level. Every__ Hadou__ spell above number 90 __is classified as Eternal Destruction, and even captains have trouble doing them without incantations. When facing the latter problem, push a lower amount of reiatsu in your spell or skip the incantation. If you use more power then __neccacery__, the spell might become more powerful, but it has a possibility to blow up prematurely. The more power you use, the more dangerous firing the spell becomes._

_Now, when I call out your name, you shall step forward and try to fire a Hadou 31 spell to the target. Remember to use incantations, they help with gathering enough reiatsu to fire it." _

_Several names were called out and most people could fire a decent Hadou, but almost none could hit the target. The only exception was __Hisagi__. When Naruto's name was called, nobody expected something disastrous could happen._

_"Uzumaki Naruto, step forward!" _

_Naruto took a step forward and he took off his bracelet. As soon as the bracelet left his hand, chaos ensued. __Huge waves of reiatsu came pouring out of Naruto's body. His amount of reiatsu was far superior then the other Academy students, and it was noticeable. Every student had his eyes almost popped out and were holding their hands to their throat, as if they couldn't breathe. Several students were on the ground, unconscious, and a lot more students were on their knees, pressed downward by the huge power that came from Naruto. There were only two people unaffected; Tessai-sensei and Naruto himself. _

_Tessai was flabbergasted. He heard about the new student that entered a month later then the other students. It was rare for that to happen, as everyone else was always sent back and were told to come back next year, when new applications were accepted. 'Damn, I can see why the Council of Forty-six accepted him __emedietly__. It would be a waste for such a powerhouse to remain in Rukongai when it could be used as a weapon against hollows and __menos__. Also, it was rumored that the kid wasn't in Rukongai for a whole hour before he was accepted in the academy. A kid that was sent to Soul Society with such power, and he didn't know how to use it. His mere presence could invoke fear into the population. His Spirit pressure could knock out academy students and it was highly possible that he could force a Vice-captain on his knees by just looking at him and let his power do the rest.' Tessai sped towards Naruto, __shouting: "Bakudou 97: Restrict!"_

_The spell hit Naruto in the chest and cut off most of his Reiatsu. He picked up Naruto quickly and brought him to the fourth division. 'Those other kids will be up soon enough, we just need Naruto here to control his power a bit more. The only other people that are close to that kind of __powerlevel__ are the captain-level shinigami. And this kid is only a week in Soul Society! Damn, the kid's __gonna__ be just as powerful as Yamamoto-__sotaichou__ or Kenpachi-__taichou__, maybe even more powerful. Kenpachi would be ideal to train Naruto with his power, but I just don't trust the man to not stab him as soon as they're alone. __Meh__, I'll present the situation to Yamamoto-__sotaichou__ and he'll handle the rest.'_

_As soon as Tessai arrived at the Headquarters of the fourth division, he walked to Unohana and told her. "I need a isolated room that has walls that absorb reiatsu for this kid. He just knocked out his whole class when he took off this," Tessai fished the bracelet out of Naruto's pocket, "I restricted the kid's reiatsu, so he'll be unconscious until his reiatsu isn't restricted anymore. It will probably take a few days before he wakes up. Can you take him to the room, Unohana-__taichou__ ? I need to have a private chat with Yamamoto-__Sotaichou__."_

_"Of course, Tessai-kun. Hand him over to me and I will handle the rest."_

_Unohana __took Naruto from Tessai and she cradled him like a baby with his face against her breast. It was still possible to carry him this way, thanks to __naruto's__ unlucky (maybe lucky this time ) length. She carried him to a isolated room with walls and a door made out of __Sessiseki__, a mineral that can block spiritual power and spiritual pressure. She laid him into the bed and began undressing him, removing his Academy Uniform, underwear and __Asauchi__. Once he was completely naked, she dressed him in a hospital gown and tucked him in._

_Unohana then gave a small sigh. 'He looks so peaceful lying over there. If he was only a few years older, I might have fallen for him.' _

_She petted his head a few times before reaching for the door. Just as she held the door__handle, Naruto opened his eyes__ slowly_

_He saw a little blurred, but he recognized the white captain's haori and the long black hair. He knew only two people with both the haori and the hair, __Kuchiki-taichou__ and Unohana-__taichou__. His mind was also a bit blurry, and as soon as his vision cleared up, he spoke the name of the person he saw. "__Hana-chan__ ?" _

_Unohana froze at the nickname. She didn't have a nickname for a very long time, not since she made captain. From then on, it was only Unohana-__taichou__, Unohana-__sama__ or __Retsu-sama__. It came with her status as a captain. Most people didn't think they were worthy of a captain, as captains were a class of their own. They didn't actively communicate with normal shinigami, like the normal shinigami did. It was like there was a thick invisible wall between the __captains and the __footsoldiers__, and the only one that could be on both sides were the vice-captains. Most people were awed by her status as a captain, and that awe was a part of the invisible wall._

_Unohana slowly turned to Naruto, who was watching her through half-closed eyes. "Yes, Naruto-kun ? what is it ?" _

_"I feel like I got run over by a Meat Tank, __Hana-chan__, you know what happened ?" _

_"Apparently, you knocked out your whole class with your spirit pressure. Your Sensei had to use a extremely powerful Bakudou technique to restrict your reiatsu. Care to tell me what happened before that, Naruto-kun ?" _

_Naruto was thinking hard now, as the memory was a bit blurred. "I remember taking off this bracelet that was given to me from __Tou__-san when I arrived. He said I should only take it off when practicing Kidou, and to put it on as soon as I was finished. __he said something about it holding back my reiatsu. But when I took off the bracelet, I felt like… it's hard to describe." _

_"You can tell me, Naruto-kun," Unohana tried, and she decided to go for the kill __emedietly__, throwing her rank in the ring, "I won't tell anyone unless it's important, Naruto, I'm a captain, so you can trust me." _

_It wasn't really her rank that made Naruto give in, but her gentle face and voice that convinced him._

_"You know this feeling, when you have to pee really bad and you have to hold it up ? That is how it feels with that bracelet on. But when I take it off, I feel like I didn't pee in three days and I just let it all out. It felt amazing!" _

_Unohana couldn't help herself. When she heard Naruto's comparison, she had to stifle a giggle. However, when she saw Naruto's face, it quickly became louder, before turning into a laughing session._

_Shock appeared on Naruto's face when she heard a giggle escape from __Unohana's__ lips, something he didn't expect from the experienced Captain. When she began laughing, he was even more surprised. __'She has a very nice laugh, much nicer then Sakura's,' Naruto thought._

_In the 1__st__ headquarters, still in the flashback_

_"So, Tessai-san, why don't you tell me what just happened and I shall see what I can do about the situation," General Yamamoto said. He was sitting in a high chair, with a smaller chair next to him. The smaller chair was occupied by __Sarutobi__, his vice-captain. In front of him was Tessai, Naruto's class' sensei. Said sensei came barging into his headquarters and asked for a private meeting with the old general._

_"Well, it's about Uzumaki, the academy student. He just had his first practical kidou lesson and when he had to fire his spell, he took off this," Tessai showed Naruto's bracelet to Yamamoto, "And then he released this huge wave of reiatsu, knocking out some of the students and dropping the rest on their knees with their air knocked out of their lungs. He could probably immobilize a vice-captain ranked shinigami with his spirit pressure, and this kid is only in soul society for a week! Imagine him being a full shinigami, Yamamoto-__sotaichou__! With the right training, the kid could have more reiatsu then Kenpachi-__taichou__ or even you! But he doesn't have the right kind of training right now, he doesn't know how to suppress his reiatsu, and we never needed to teach an academy student how to suppress it. Kenpachi-__taichou__ had his Zanpaktou already when he arrived at the Academy.__ What do you suggest, Yamamoto-__sotaichou__ ?"_

_Silence reigned in the room. It was totally quiet, and Yamamoto's face showed that the wise old man was in deep thought. 'Has he achieved this much power already ? He was described to have the power of a lower level captain, while he still had the power of a high level vice-captain bordering on low captain last week when I first saw him. __We have only one _real _option, but it is far too soon for that.' _

_Sarutobi__ wasn't as surprised as his captain was, he knew the number one most surprising ninja for twelve years, already. 'You're becoming even stronger Naruto-kun, and I see several powerful figures have acknowledged your power already. Your goal to be acknowledged and recognized by everyone is even closer to completion now. You have the power right now, already, you just have to show the rest that you can become a shinigami, and you'll be to the top in no-time.' _

_Yamamoto had thought out all possible solutions, and he picked out the best one, for both Naruto and for the rest of Soul Society, as it was his job to protect the spirit world and their enforcers. _

_"I have come upon a decision, and before I reveal it to you, you must know that it will be an Omega-class secret. You can tell no-one, not even a captain, who inquires about Naruto without my permission. The only people that will know Naruto's _special problem_are the ones directly involved with his education, do you understand ?" _

_"__Hai__, Yamamoto-__sotaichou__!" came from both __Sarutobi__ and Tessai_

_"We allow Naruto to continue his education normally, except he will now have private tutoring lessons given at another time, it would be perfect if you would spend any of your free time on him, __Tsukabishi__-san, as I prefer to keep this between the three of us, at the moment. It would be even __better if you would give him more lessons then the others, __Tsukabishi__-san, because with his power, he could easily achieve number sixty level kidou techniques, and his power will only continue to grow. By the time he has ma__stered all of those, he could learn__ most captain level techniques._

_We shall monitor his growth closely, and when his __Zanjutsu__ skills are good enough, we will commence with the next part of my plan._

_We will give Naruto his Zanpaktou as soon as his __Zanjutsu__ is good enough. It saddens me to give a person who hasn't received the rank of Shinigami a Zanpaktou, but we currently do not have any other training methods available, as the only other person who had to deal with this kind of reiatsu is Kenpachi. _

_Kenpachi will train Naruto on how to suppress his reiatsu and how to force it out__, hence the reason for sufficient __Zanjutsu__ skills._

_When his training with Kenpachi is complete, he will not need a suppressing bracelet anymore and he could join his normal kidou class or use that time for another private tutor" _

_Sarutobi__ began summarizing Yamamoto's story and came to the following solution. 'Private kidou tutoring, Early Zanpaktou release, training under Kenpachi, more private tutors, Naruto will _definitely _turn some heads when this would become public knowledge._

_End flashback_

From that day on, Naruto had private lessons three times a week, right after normal classes. These classes were held in a secure training complex, with walls made of reiatsu absorbing minerals. Kidou was hard for Naruto, for he needed control of his Reiatsu, and his reiatsu reserves were big, _much _bigger than normal academy students and the bigger someone's reiatsu was, the harder it was to get a good enough control on it.

Most high ranking officers that had higher reiatsu, didn't have such high concentration when they were in the academy. They might have had a bit more then most, but nobody came close to Naruto was.

Although Naruto had a little experience with control training when he was Alive, his chakra control skills were one of the worst in Konoha. The Reiatsu control techniques here were almost the same as in the Living World. Use too much reiatsu and your kidou blows up, don't use enough and your kidou is weak. These Kidou spells were much different then Naruto's skills in the living world. The only Jutsu he knew didn't require precise control. Kage bunshin didn't need control, the amount of chakra decided the amount of clones. Kuchiyose didn't require a certain amount of energy. The more energy you pushed into the jutsu, the bigger the toad you would get. Rasengan didn't need a certain amount of Chakra, it just needed to be fed chakra to keep functioning.

They were perfect Jutsu for Naruto, but there were no Kidou spells like those Jutsu in Seireitei. These skills required absolute control, something that Naruto had to learn the hard way.

* * *

Several months have passed and Naruto has made a lot of progress. His zanjutsu skills have improved, and he learned and perfected several stances, including several defensive, neutral and offensive stances. He was taught defensive stances in the first few weeks, where he had to dodge and defend against a raging Madarame Ikkaku. There was something about the way he looked at Naruto, as if he knew he was holding back. It might have been the reason, why he was always attacked so ruthlessly.

When Naruto asked when he was finally going to learn some swordfighting instead of being cut to ribbons, his head was nearly chewed off.

"Che, brat, don't you see! Your reflexes are a lot sharper now, don't you think ?" He made a sudden slash to Naruto's midsection. Naruto absentmindedly placed the sword between the incoming blade and the targeted falesh. "A month ago, you wouldn't have blocked that, brat. You would have to be carted off to the fourth division. That block you just did, that was a reflex, and a damn fast one. You know what we are preparing you for, don't you, brat ? You'll need those reflexes if you want to stand a whole minute against him! You can't do shit if you get cut up, brat, so I'm teaching you how to not get cut! We'll move to attacking soon, there are still some flaws in your defense, and you don't switch your stances fast enough! I'll tell you when you're ready, brat, so stop whining and start dodging!"

Naruto didn't complain after that, and Ikkaku-sensei made a lot of sense. He wouldn't survive very long if he didn't know how to block, parry and dodge first, and he trusted his Sensei, one of the most feared men of the Gotei 13.

Naruto's private lessons in the Demon Arts where painful, bloody and they progressed slowly at first, but Naruto was getting gradually better at the Arts, although there was a trip to the fourth division headquarters to get rid of the Reiatsu Burns, a result of using too much reiatsu in a spell.

Naruto's first spell was an outright disaster, but it could have been worse. Tessai-sensei, Naruto's Kidou instructor, picked out a standard Academy Hadou spell, Hadou no. 4 White Lightning. It was one of the easiest spells for academy students, as it required little reiatsu.

It was one of the hardest Kidou spells for Naruto, for his reiatsu reserves were so massive, it was hard to push such a tiny bit of reiatsu in the spell.

The first three times Naruto tried the spell, Tessai decided to try a higher number, for fear of his own life.

When Naruto fired the first spell, something happened that wasn't supposed to happen. After rolling up his sleeves and a shout of "Hadou no. 4, Byakurai!" a white ball of energy gathered in front of Naruto's outstretched arms and exploded. Naruto was pushed backwards against the wall, and after the wind settled down, Naruto noticed something. His arms were scorched, and he couldn't see a single hair on his arms. He looked quickly towards his legs, and was relieved his Hakama protected his legs. His hands then shot towards his head and he began patting his face and hairline, but the odd thing was, he couldn't feel a single hair!

He then looked at Tessai, and what he saw shocked him. His moustache was scorched, his eyebrows were evaporated and his hair was burned off.

Afraid of what he himself might look like, he began looking around. He miraculously found a mirror (A/N: not really, I put it there :P ) and he saw his own reflection.

There wasn't a single hair on his face, and he was nearly blinded by the reflection of his bald head.

'Damn, I'm looking just like Ikkaku-sensei, but without the make-up stuff!'

4th division grew his hair back in a jiffy, but both Tessai and Naruto learned to keep the lower level Kidou away for a while. Tessai decided to teach Naruto a higher level Vice-captain spell, Hadou 63: Thunder Roar cannon, a Hadou technique that fires a massive wave of yellow energy at the target. The technique fitted Naruto a lot better than good old no. 4, because a much smaller explosion resulted after the first try. After several tries and numerous explosions in several sizes, Naruto found the thin line that was the border of too much reiatsu and too little reiatsu. Although a bit more reiatsu didn't blow the spell up, it did gave a larger recoil and was harder to aim. When he used a bit too few reiatsu, the spell was easier to fire off and the recoil was slightly less powerful, but the spell didn't nearly pack the punch a perfect one did.

After learning the right balance between too much and too few, Naruto had to practice firing the spell at a target.

At first, they didn't even reach the target, but Naruto quickly learned how to increase the distance it could travel, and his accuracy got better too. It took Naruto a month before mastering the technique, but the first technique was always the hardest.

After Hadou 63 came several other higher ranked Hadou and Bakudou spells, like Hadou 54: abolishing flames, a spell that incinerates the target completely and Bakudou 61: Six rods prison of light, a spell that summons six thin but wide energy beams that slam into the enemy's midsection, holding them in place.

Hakuda was another class Naruto had a slight advantage in. Naruto did know his own share of martial arts, and the training he did every morning helped him also in strength and endurance, especially after he began to increase the amount of kicks and punches he had to do.

Although the class was useful, not many shinigami academy students followed it, believing that their swords were more powerful than their fists. Only Naruto's shinobi life kept him from ditching the class, too. If he hadn't grown up as a ninja, he would have thought that the blade was superior to the fist, but right now, Naruto knew he had to take everything he could get. If he ever lost his sword in combat, he could defend himself with hand-to-hand fighting, or he could use a combination of hand-to-hand an swordfighting to throw off his opponent. Naruto would have the upper hand if he had an opponent with equal zanjutsu skills, but no Hakuda.

Hohou, the art of movement, was a class that would take a year at most. It explained the basics of Movement and taught them to use it. The Art of movement consisted out of Walking through solid walls, standing in the air and leaping to incredible heights.

Naruto had problems with the class, because of his less than perfect reiatsu control and because he had his Reiatsu Suppressing Bracelet on, and he couldn't simply put it off. Naruto would either fail this class this year, or he would make it barely.

Naruto met his father once a week, too, on top of his training schedule. They talked about several topics, like Arashi's previous life, the more trivial things of Soul Society, Arashi's years in service of Seireitei, Naruto's days in the academy, and Hinamori Momo was also a topic Arashi loved to talk about.

Naruto had met Hinamori a couple of weeks after his Arrival in Soul Society, and although she was a really nice girl, he didn't expect his father to fall for this type of girl.

Hinamori was a bit shy and she trusts someone very easily, almost _too _easily, a indirect sign of her naїvity.

Naruto had something else entirely in mind when he pictured her, because his father was acting more like a kid on a sugar high who loved to prank someone.

Naruto thought about that amber eyed captain girl that had kissed him on the lips. That was the attitude he expected from Hinamori, a witty girl that would put him in his place.

After the initial surprise of Hinamori's character, Naruto began to see what his father liked in her. She was very protective and sweet, and Naruto could imagine coming home after a hard day of work. His father would most likely prefer having a sweet woman welcoming him home, instead of a spunky girl who wants to have kinky sex in public.

She talked a lot about her friends. One of her favorite topic was the white-haired midget vice-captain, and her other most favorite topics of conversation were Arashi and Aizen, the 5th division captain. Naruto thought it was understandable to talk about white-haired midget-san. He finished the academy in a year and quickly made it to vice-captain. There were rumors he unlocked his Bankai already, making him a candidate for the next free captain position. Aizen was also understandable, he was her captain, and it was obvious that she worshipped him, although it was slightly scary to see her once she got going.

* * *

**Author's notes: **awkward ending, I know, but I didn't really know what to add to this chapter. It's a page shorter than usual, but It'll have to do.

I don't know what Naruto'll prefer, the sweet girl or the spunky girl, but Naruto has shown enough energy in the Anime, so I think he wouldn't mind to some kinky sex in public with Yoruichi-sama.

Anywayz, you'll notice some teachers that are from the Bleach cast, like Ikkaku and Tessai. Although Tessai isn't proven to be a shinigami, he definitely knows his stuff about Kidou. He bound Ichigo without enchantment with a Bakudou 99 spell when he regained his shinigami powers in Urahara's Dungeon of Doom.Aizen-teme had trouble firing a Hadou 90 spell, and he was one of the better captains in Soul Society.

If you guys still haven't figured it out, Tessai is the big guy with the apron who works in Urahara's shop. i remembered the guy too late to make him the vice captain of Urahara, so he'll be 12th division's 3rd seat.

For those who still don't know what an asauchi is, it is a soul cutter given to the weakest shinigami academy graduates. They do not have a shikai and a bankai, but they can still perform konso and they can cut souls. I converted the idea and made them swords for the Shinigami Academy students, because they need a sword for zanjutsu and training after classes.

**A new vote!**

**It'll take a long time before we're getting there, but there are captain issues.**

**Everyone likes a powerful Naruto, so I'm going to give him power. ****Which captain's position should Naruto get ?**

**3****rd**** division captain**

**5****th**** division captain**

**9****th**** division captain**

**I might go on a very different way, like ****Ukitake**** dying from his disease, but I like him so he probably won't die. Maybe Kenpachi had enough, so he decides to leave, creating an enormous hole in 11****th****divisio****, because pinky-****chan**** will leave. ****Ikkaku**** would follow Kenpachi everywhere, and ****Yumichika**** will follow ****ikkaku**

**Anyway, I'll give you the stats this fic has right before I'm posting this, so you guys know where we are with the milestone thing.**

**Kono****a**** no shinigami: shinigami of the leaf**

**Words: 25129****chapters: 7****reviews: 110****hits: 18147****c2s: 20****favorites: 71****alerts: 120**

I must say there are a lot of reviews for only a story that has 25k words, but I guess there is of course the fact that this story combines/will combine two of the most popular anime, Bleach and Naruto.

Also, I'm almost out of good stories, so I really have to look through the c2's for good stories and it's too bothersome to do it, and I really don't know if it's a good story or not.

If you know a good story, or stories, please PM them to me. Just so you guys know, I like Naruto fics (duh) and dislike NaruSasu, SasuSaku and NaruHina, and Mpreg, everything else goes. Those fucking pairings just annoy me to no end, but I have nothing against yaoi. Multipairings are not recommended (like the whole fucking Konoha 11 + Sasuke pairing off with eachother). Also, I prefer longer fics, so please do not send me any fics under 10k unless they are completed and/or have a prequel.

You lot are now in charge of what I read, hehe, and I need to read for inspiration :P so remember:

Only longer fics, unless they are complete and/or have a prequel/sequel

No NaruSasu, SasuSaku and NaruHina

No Mpreg, yaoi is allowed

I hate multipairing

Now, how to fill this up so I'm reaching 30k words ? I could give you some slight teasers about next chapter, telling you what's going to happen in it, but it could be a problem for you if you don't want to read it. So I'm going to mark where the teaser starts, so you guys know what not to read.

**Teaser **

_Next chapter will have some moments with Kenpachi (nothing romantic, I can tell you, so calm down you lot!) Naruto will unlock his Zanpaktou__, and although he won't get his __shikai__ right then, his Zanpaktou is slightly..odd. _

_**Teaser End**_


	8. the big bang

**Disclaimer:**

I've asked certain privileges of both Naruto and Bleach from Santa, so I won't need to disclaim any chapter when it's Christmas. Until then, I solemnly swear that I do not own Naruto and Bleach,

**Author's note: **I dunno how people get the idea, but I've been getting a lot of questions about the sexual nature of this story, most people asking if the story will contain YAOI.

I thought it was pretty clear!

The votes were held, and I thought each successive voting only had females in it, so I don't really get how people get it in their heads to even THINK this piece of fanfiction will contain ANY Yaoi/Slash/whatever M/M bullcrap that lurks on the minds of Yaoi Fangirls, EVER. Maybe it'll happen, but NOT with Naruto, and nothing too hardcore.

And just so you know, I'm thinking about cutting in a little bit on the harem stuff, you know, so no large 6-girls/Naruto shit, but more like several threesomes, and mostly one on one. I'll have Naruto switch relationships, as I have currently NO idea on how to legally have Naruto bang 6 different women with their consent.(Hmm, maybe a mess with a Muslim Church?)

If someone can give me a good enough reason, please give it, but I'd like an original one, and not the traditional polygamy clan resurrection dung or whatever there already is in hundreds of other fics.

* * *

Somewhere in Seireitei, away from the academy and the Shinigami, was a forest. The forest was small, with a small stream running through it, which was connected to a small lake in the middle of the forest.

In said forest were all sorts of animals, going from deer, to bugs, to bears.

However, it wasn't these animals that made this story focus on the forest. No, this story has focused on this forest because of certain characters that are currently wandering through it.

Naruto, Shuuhei, Haku, Nanao, Matsumoto and Kiyone were just enjoying their weekend. They heard about the lake in the forest, and they decided to go there.

Naruto thought he'd deserved the break. Aside from his normal schedule he had in the Academy, he also had the private Kidou lessons with Tessai. Naruto used the time when he would normally have Kidou classes to practice his zanjutsu skills, as he could not take off the bracelets with the other Academy students near.

Naruto also practiced the arts of movement and Seireitei's taijutsu style, hakuda, also known as White Fist in his free time, along with the zanjutsu training. When he came home to his apartment, he went directly upstairs and fell asleep.

Because of this busy schedule of Naruto, he hardly knew his roommates aside from talking to them sometimes in and between classes. Naruto mentioned this to his roommates and said roommates mentioned it to Haku, Shuuhei and Matsumoto.

Matsumoto, in one of her bright moments, suggested that they would come together once a week at a certain place where they could relax, chat with each other and have fun.

Shuuhei knew of a lake in a forest close to Seireitei, and that is where they went

**Shinigami No Konoha: Shinigami of the Leaf**

"So Naruto," Haku said, "Why do you have those extra lessons?" That question got several of the others interest, so they turned their gaze towards Naruto

Naruto, who was resting on a branch several meters up in a tree, opened his eyes. He noticed that everyone was watching him. He decided to answer, but he knew he had to hide a little. They weren't supposed to know about Kyuubi and the special training he was to receive from the higher ups.

"Haku, you know when we were alive, I had this really _huge_ _chakra_, right?"

Haku nodded, but the others were clueless. They obviously didn't know what Chakra was.

"Because of that _chakra_, my control was really bad, you know. And Sakura-Chan explained _Chakra_ to me when we did the tree climbing exercise. She said that Chakra is the result of two mixed energies, _Ki _and _Reiatsu_, (for those who do not know, Body Energy and Spirit Energy). It seems that I got to keep the _Reiatsu_ when I died, so I my control still sucks. Got that so far?"

Haku nodded, but the rest were still a bit clueless about everything.

"Now, it turns out that having almost no control about _Reiatsu_ is dangerous, because spells can blow up in your face. This is normally not a problem in the academy, you know; because their _Reiatsu_ are lower than most Shinigami. Mine, however, is bigger and therefore the explosions are far more dangerous. That's why I'm getting extra private lessons, to improve my control. I can't join you guys on your Kidou lessons. It's too dangerous, do you understand?" '_Except__ this time it isn't Kyuubi's Chakra, but that other guy's Reiatsu I've got.'_

"So, you got this huge power you had when you were alive, but it's not Chakra but Reiatsu this time?" asked Haku.

"Yup!" Naruto said with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Aww, you're so lucky, Naruto-kun! You're already strong!" Matsumoto exclaimed, awe evidently written on her face.

Kiyone had a similar look on her face, but Nanao was different.

"Che, I'll prove to all of you that a great Shinigami does not solely consist out of brute strength! I am going to become great by using my intelligence and tactical prowess and I'll show you I'll show you that intelligence will beat brute strength in the long run!"

Naruto got hyped up with this promise. It reminded him a lot of that crazy clone, Lee, who promised him that hard work would prove genius any day.

"Yosh, Nanao-Chan! That is a very nice goal you've chosen, and I will show you that a dead-last like me can become one of the best through hard work! It's a promise!"

_'Damn, I'm __channelling__ Lee over here.'_

That day it was decided that they would come to this exact same spot every week to just hang out and talk about things.

* * *

A horizontal sword strike came from the left

_Cling_. It was blocked

"Your reaction time is excellent, Naruto, and that's a good thing," another sword strike came in and went towards his lower leg. Naruto evaded the blow, instead of blocking it and made his own stab in the opening Ikkaku made when he attacked.

_Squelch_. Ikkaku moved, but not enough to avoid being hit. He got his lower left torso pierced by Naruto's sword. Naruto was too stunned to move, and before he could even blink, cold metal was pressed to his neck.

"I win," Ikkaku said, grinning, while blood was slowly dripping from his wound.

"Some Shinigami only fight for the sake of fighting," Ikkaku began his lecture, "Some Shinigami prefers to die in combat to regain their honour, instead of losing a fight and continue to live. I used to be one of those people, who would either win or die, but that changed for me, after I lost to Kenpachi-taichou centuries back. He told me, after being beaten by him, just a second away from death, some interesting things that made me what I am today. I asked him why he wouldn't kill me, but he told me;

"You're a man who likes to fight, right? I better not hear you howling for death, then. Only true losers want to die after getting beat. If you know you're gonna lose, then that's even more reason not to die. If you 'lost', then you'd be dead right now but for some reason… your opponent failed to kill you. All that should be going through your head in that moment is how to survive. Survive… and think solely about the man that failed to kill you … and about returning the sentiments. I wasn't holding back anything when I fought you. The fact that you failed to die is simply your luck, so **live**! . . . live… and then… come back to try and kill me again!"

Ikkaku had removed the sword stuck in his body, and began putting ointment on his wounds to stop the bleeding.

"When I recovered from the battle, I began chasing after Kenpachi-taichou, so I could fight him again. I heard rumours of him joining the Gotei 13, so I followed. It turned out he was the captain of the 11th division, and I was to be a subordinate of his."

A smile appeared on Ikkaku's face.

"We fought many times, and every time we gave each other more and more respect. After a while, I realized my true goal in life, my dream. To fight as a soldier of Kenpachi-taichou, to fight, and to finally die under _his _command."

Naruto was impressed, to say the least, that his sensei was such a devoted person.

"What I just did, was something I tend to do in most of my fights. Rookies usually tend to be shocked when someone doesn't dodge the blade willingly. Also, I positioned my body so you would hit a part that would not bleed too heavily and that had no vital organs near. Finally, you noticed I held on to your sword. You couldn't move it anymore, and you had to either release your sword, giving you a huge disadvantage, or die. I'm not afraid of injuring myself, brat, and I'm even willing to make deadly risks to drag out a fight as long as possible. As you've noticed, I think fights are fun, and I want to get as much _fun _from my opponents as possible. Understand?"

Naruto could only nod at the information he received.

'Great, just when I think I only have one crazy sensei with a death wish, I'm about to get a freaking _stronger _sensei with a death wish! Why do _I _have to be trained by loonies…?'

* * *

Soon, a year has passed since the Kidou Practice Incident.

There were a handful of people together in a certain room, discussing things about a certain someone.

"Report!" a commanding voice said. The voice was old, but powerful, and full of wisdom. It was the voice of the Commander-General Yamamoto.

A tall man stood from his seat and he gained the attention of the entire room.

"Yamamoto-sotaichou! Uzumaki Naruto is very adept at Hakuda, our martial arts style. At first, his style was more of a street fighter, but he adapted towards our style quickly. There are better students in Hakuda in his grade, but his potential is a lot higher than the others."

The man took his seat again, and another man stood up. A man we all know and recognize by his hair, or lack thereof.

"Sotaichou! I was ordered to teach Uzumaki Naruto to fight with his Asauchi. His skills are good, but he seems to focus more on speed rather than strength. Also, I have noticed that Naruto started to apply hand to hand combat in his fights with me, making him a dangerous foe for an academy student. His reflexes are great. He prefers to avoid attacks instead of blocking and countering. His blocks are reflexive and his reaction time is amazing. I put a lot more time in his defensive skills and abilities compared to his offence, as he is going to be taught by Kenpachi-taichou. I'm starting to like the kid so I prefer him alive."

Ikkaku took his seat, giving a woman time to speak

"Yamamoto-sotaichou! His Hohou lessons are not nearly as good compared to his other classes, but I hope that will change as soon as he has his Reiatsu under control. As soon as his control is fine, he will have no problem with speeding up his movement, standing in the sky and walking through walls. If he is good enough, I will recommend him for special shunpo classes as soon as his control is good enough."

The woman took his seat, and this time, Tessai stood up.

"Yamamoto-sensei! You know of Naruto's little control problem, and you know I trained him in the art of Kidou without any Reiatsu suppressors. The way I trained Naruto was different from any other student I've ever taught. The reason why had to do with his Reiatsu. As most people have trouble collecting enough Reiatsu to do a specific spell, Naruto had problems getting a piece small enough for him to do the spell, that's why I started with higher level spells, first with the incantation and after that without the incantation. We began with higher number techniques, and slowly worked our way downward, to the lower numbered spells. They were the hardest for Naruto, as he had to take _such _a tiny piece of Reiatsu from himself, that it was almost impossible. The lowest level spell Naruto has _mastered _is Hadou 24, but he has managed to fire a Hadou 12 without it exploding in his face, ten times in a row.

His strongest level attack he has _mastered _is Hadou 54, but he can easily fire a Bakudou 70 without incantation. By the time he has enough control to perform Hadou 1, he could easily do an Eternal Destruction spell without incantation, but he needs the control that has to be taught for Kenpachi."

Afterwards came a written report of several other classes Naruto had. The information that was just spoken about was Eyes Only, and the Shinigami teaching the students the theoretical classes had no need to know about Naruto's gift and curse. Most of the classes were theoretical classes, like geography. One needed to know where everything was on the huge globe, or else he would come out near South Africa when he was looking for Moscow. Other classes were Tactics and Strategy, languages and calligraphy.

After the meeting was done, Yamamoto asked Tessai and Ikkaku to stay behind. As soon as there were only four people in the room (think of Sarutobi! He's yama's vice-captain, of course he's here!), Yamamoto asked them a question he has asked of himself many times.

"Do you think he is really ready to receive his Zanpakuto?"

Silence. Absolute, blissful silence filled the building, and the silence gave an increased tension.

The three Shinigami, Sarutobi, Tessai and Ikkaku, made eye contact and said as one: "Yes."

* * *

(AN: damn, what a nice spot to make a cliffy. I'm not sure If I'll do it, because I want to give you guys the next chapter, but I really want to get at least 10 pages on word. I'll see that tomorrow, I'm gonna sleep now.)

I have decided: P no cliffy, I'll give you the Zanpakuto ceremony and maybe a fight between Kenpachi

"Naruto-kun, before we begin, i will ask you again, Do you comply to the rules we have stated ? if you break the rules, not only do we have to expel you from the Academy, but we will have to cut off your Reiatsu, too."

Commander General Yamamoto, founder of the Shinigami Academy, had a serious face, as he should have. He was about to allow something to happen that has never happened before in all his second life. He was about to unlock Naruto's Zanpaktou while he was still in the academy, something that was never heard of before.

There were souls that had their Zanpaktou already before they joined the academy, but they had hundreds of years of experience, like captain Kenpachi, but even people like him were hard to come across, and even though he had unlocked his Zanpaktou, he could not release his sword.

_'Thank god for small __favors__,'_ thought Yamamoto, '_Actually, that's a rather big favour __i'm__ owing __Kami-sama__'. _

"Hai, Hai, Yama-jii-san, don't be so uptight about this. You told me yourself that i would need this in order to have decent control of my spirit pressure, even though it's odd that i would need lessons in Spiritual pressure control when i know how to channel enough pressure for Kidou spells."

Tessai-sensei was scowling, although there was an amused twinkle in his eyes, as if he was silently laughing about Yamamoto-sotaichou's new nickname, but had to disapprove for appearance's sake.

"Naruto-kun, your Kidou is progressing magnificently and even though your spells don't blow up in your face anymore, you are still radiating an inmense amount of spiritual pressure capable of crippling seated officers and although i am capable of resisting it, not many others can."

_'That brat is almost as bad with nicknames as a certain pink haired vice-captain,' _Yamamoto thought, and chuckled silently afterwards. '_Let's just hope his sense of direction is better than hers.' _

"Alright then," Yamamoto said, "Let's begin, shall we ?"

Naruto sat on his knees in front of Yamamoto and Yamamoto stood right in front of him, one hand on the scabbard of his Zanpaktou, and the other hand on his side.

Yamamoto cleared his throat before speaking what was obviously read from a scroll or contract.

"Uzumaki Kazama Naruto, you are hereby offered the responsibility of possessing a Zanpaktou. To receive it, you must make a vow to treat all souls equally, to cleanse all hollows and to stay true to the goals of Soul Society, do you understand ?"

"I do."

"If you break any of these vows, understand that your reiatsu will be sealed and you will be banished from Seireitei, or you will be brought before sougyoukou, do you understand ?"

"I do."

Yamamoto grabbed his Zanpaktou by the hilt and freed it from it's scabbard, revealing an ancient blade. The blade was still in perfect condition, but it did not belie it's age.

Yamamoto placed two hands on the hilt of his Zanpaktou before thrusting it into Naruto's heart.

* * *

A rather big flash and a very small bang later, and suddenly there was a new Zanpaktou in the room, Naruto's.

Naruto was still staring at Yamamoto, shocked because he suddenly stabbed him.

"Why did you do that !?"

"It is procedure, Naruto-kun. Almost everyone in the Gotei 13 has his Zanpaktou unlocked by me, the only two who unlocked them by themselves are Toushirou-kun and Kenpachi-kun. The procedure is channelling a very tiny bit of your own reiatsu in your Zanpaktou and stabbing the reiatsu reserve and funnily enough, the heart.

The academy makes sure that graduates have enough spirit pressure to conjure their own Zanpaktou in it's sealed state, but the few who do not have enough reiatsu will have to fight with their Asauchi. While they have enough spiritual pressure to conjure their sealed Zanpaktou, to conjure it by yourself, you will need at least a spiritual strength of a vice captain and a lot of self-knowledge. However, those who conjure their Zanpaktou by themselves will have a very easy time unsealing it, if the person has the right mindset."

"However, there are not many shinigami that have vice-captain level strength, and even less with enough self-knowledge to unlock their Zanpaktou by themselves. That's why we have the academy, to prepare them for their roles as shinigami, and to train them in our arts and to increase their reiatsu to the minimal pressure needed to conjure their Zanpaktou."

"When they graduate, i am jumpstarting the conjuring of their Zanpaktou, but they have to pay a rather large price for it; it will take much longer to unseal the blade, but we need a large force of shinigami to keep the peace in Soul Society, to cleanse all hollows and to send the souls to Soul society. We can not do all that with only thirty to forty shinigami, the amount of shinigami that would have unlocked their Zanpaktou by themselves, if we hadn't unlocked them before. Do you understand now ?"

"...No." Naruto scratched the back of his head. To be honest, as soon as he figured out he was in the middle of a lecture, his gaze immidietly went to his Zanpaktou, or rather, twin Zanpaktou.

You see, Naruto had not just one sword he could fight with, he had two, even though they were still one Zanpaktou.

The scabbards were black, but they were furnished with bright orange flames. The swords were twins. They were exactly the same in every way.

The hilts were orange, beautiful orange and the guards were simple black squares with two small red stones in it. The blades were a small bit longer then a katana.

"Damnit, Naruto, you will need to listen to me when i am talking.." Grumbled a ignored Yamamoto.

"And remember, Naruto, only bring your Zanpaktou to your kidou lessons and your lessons with Kenpachi-taichou, unless you can get a private lesson with Ikkaku-sensei. If you are training with your Zanpaktou, you can use it of course, but try to keep it secret. We are breaking an ancient tradition by allowing the ceremony to happen when you have not graduated yet."

"hai, hai, no worries, Yama-jiji, as long as you keep your people quiet, i'll keep mine quiet."

Naruto wrapped his two katana on the right side of his obi, so he could put his thumb against the guard of one blade, so he could remove it from its sheath easily. That same hand could also easily draw the other blade in a defensive position in his left hand.

"I'll see you around, old man," Naruto said, before stepping out of the building

* * *

Three figures stood in front of a dojo-like building. One incredibly small boy with blonde hair, one insanely big man with a moustache and another tall guy with no hair. Naruto, Tessai and Ikkaku.

"Well, this is it.," Tessai said

"Yup, you'll meet your doom here, brat."

"Shut up! I'm gonna kick that Kenpachi's ass and i'll kick your ass after that!"

"Che, talking like that. You sure you even want to _try _to kick his ass ? He's feared through the entire shinigami ranks and you think one measly academy student can even land a blow on him ?"

'Taichou'd probably give him a free blow, too, just for intimidation tactics too.'

Naruto stepped forward and slowly entered the 11th division headquarters, his senses on high alert. He heard about Kenpachi, alright, attacking everyone who enters the headquarters.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure your second coffin will be beautifull!"

Ikkaku's shout was heard by Naruto, and another shout of " SHUT UP!" was heard

"Che, i bet he won't last a minute against Taichou."

"Have faith, Ikkaku-kun," Tessai replied, "Naruto-kun is the number one most surprising soul in the whole of Soul Society..."

Half a minute later, Tessai finished his sentence. "I bet he can make at least two minutes."

"Deal! Loser buys sake next Friday night!"

* * *

"Defend yourself!"

Naruto looked up, from where the shout came from and saw Zaraki Kenpachi actually sticking to the ceiling of the building. As soon as he knew he was noticed, he dropped himself, drew his blade and made a downward slash to Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto, who had his hand already placed on both sheathes of his Zanpaktou, quickly pressed his thumb against the guard and drew a blade with his left hand and placing it between his own head and Zaraki's blade. His empty hand went quickly to the upper part of the Zanpaktou, so Naruto had a better resistance against the weight Kenpachi threw in the blow.

The attack was blocked and swords were locked. A struggle of who could push who back began.

Zaraki pushed, and he pressed his head as close to Naruto's as possible.

"You were lucky i warned you, maggot. You look so weak i bet i could've killed ya if i just jumped down on ya."

Naruto, surprisingly, didn't retort, but was thinking about his next move. He could jump back and leave an opening, or he could draw his second blade and try to surprise Kenpachi. He knew he couldn't outdo the bloodthirsty captain in a match of strength, but Naruto wasn't a prank master for nothing.

He was sneaky and devious and those characteristics gave him oppertunities to surprise Kenpachi and perhaps turn the tide of the battle for a few moments.

He knew he couldn't win a fight against a battle-hardened captain, but he dearly hoped that Kenpachi would stop when he was satisfied.

Believing that was the best way to survive, Naruto hit Kenpachi with a knee on his outer thigh, effectively hitting a pressure point that could cripple his movement for a short amount of time. He then jumped back as far as possible, hoping that he crippled him enough to escape him for a few seconds.

"Heh brat, i didn't expect that!" Kenpachi said when Naruto landed from his jump. "Using Hakuda combined with Zanjutsu, there aren't many who choose to do that, me included, except i won't even accept those sissy-girl Kidou spells. A fight should be one-on-one and always in close combat. Using flashy magic tricks to win from a distance doesn't satisfy me. That's a cheap way to win. I live by the sword and i hope to die by the sword."

Kenpachi attacked with more force then before, forcing Naruto in a almost perfect defensive stance. His feet were apart and his bodyweight distributed to stay balanced and almost unable to be knocked down or pushed away. His sword was in front of his face, the blade pointed downwards, allowing Naruto easy access to defensive maneuvers, but it had no offensive capabilities and the time it would take to switch to an offensive stance was long enough to be cut down by his enemy.

The stance was not made for winning a battle, but rather for stalling and thinking of another strategy to defeat your opponent.

* * *

Naruto knew he couldn't defeat Kenpachi, but he had to stall until he could find an opening or until Kenpachi grew bored of him and stopped.

Kenpachi kept slashing at Naruto, every cut was blocked and every thrust was parried. After a minute it began to annoy Kenpachi, so he decided to up the ante.

Kenpachi jumped back a few meters and lowered his sword a bit, not enough to be a threat but enough to defend himself.

"Yo, brat!" He bellowed, and Naruto looked towards him, surprised he suddenly backed off. He slipped out of his defensive stance and positioned himself into a neutral one.

"Yeah ?"

"Take off those suppressors, would you ? I need to see what you're made off without you holding back on me."

Naruto nodded, and he sheathed his sword. His hand then went to his left wrist where the suppressor hung around his arm. With a simple movement, he undid the bracelet from his wrist and tucked it safely in his inner pocket.

Spiritual energy rushed through Naruto without resistance, allowing Naruto to put more force in his blows and to fight with no restrictions, allowing easier movement.

The blast of reiatsu was not only noticed by Naruto. As soon as the bracelet left the skin, Naruto's reiatsu went from a high D ranked reiatsu to high A ranked reiatsu and the sudden surge of power created a visible shockwave.

'Heh, that brat definitely is one-of-a-kind. His reiatsu really is as high as a vice captain. He could definitely defeat his classmates by just releasing this amount of spiritual pressure. I will definitely train him and I shall call him Mini-me, Muhahaha!'

"Hehehe, that's right. Now come at me with everything you got. Have the intent to kill, because i will definitely cut you up of you won't!"

"Intent to kill, right ?" Naruto asked. His empty left hand went to his left side again. The hand grabbed the hilt of the Zanpaktou and drew it so the sharp blade went from his left hand to his elbow and several inches beyond.

"Prepare yourself, Sensei, 'cause here i come!"

'Two swords, huh, that's certainly unique..'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'Amazing! Is this the power of an academy student ? That strength is almost as much as me when my Zanpaktou is unreleased, and i even mastered Bankai! That brat doesn't even know the name of his sword and his power is measured this close to mine. Damn, i've got toget stronger.'

* * *

"Amazing isn't it, Ikkaku-kun ? to have such power at your disposal when you're just an academy student ? But this power is a double edged blade for Naruto. The academy is not made for souls with such strong spiritual strength, so he will have a lot of private classes and tutors. Also, with Kidou practice, we don't start with the weakest spells and gradually go to the stronger ones, i had him start with an advanced Hadou spell that required a lot of spiritual power, because the force he put in his spells was way too strong. "

"Also, i've noticed Naruto is a very social person, and having private classes a lot does not help with making friends with other students. He has several friends, but i'm pretty sure he couldn't name most of his own class."

"Anyway, Ikkaku-kun, i think i will be drinking a lot next Friday, please bring enough money, alright ?"

Only then Ikkaku noticed that it was almost three minutes since Kenpachi's reiatsu flared for the first time, signalling his first strike.

"Damn.."

* * *

Well, finally finished this one. Got my first flame, too :P i've dropped the harem idea, because something better entered my mind, and it would help with the plot a lot.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
